The Kitsune BEAT
by Kitsune3904
Summary: Naruto is weak and ignored, but he'll show them when no one will guess it. How? Training with the most hated Demon. The Nine-Tailed Demon. But with Music? (Everything will eventually build up) BTW, I can't write serious things no matter what (I Don't have a large grammar making the story not as intense) and not really good at being funny. (But hey...I try)
1. 1 The Beginning

This is my first story so please be gentle readers.

* * *

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (The Anime and Characters, Except this story)! O.o

* * *

In Konoha

* * *

The dark clouds surround Konoha, and splatters of mud from chanting mobs could be heard from afar.

"Kill the Demon!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" A blonde little boy sobbed

He was trapped

It began...

It never ended

everyday it happened.

No matter what time it was

They tortured him with words and abusement

Many joined, other just watched

The blonde boy didn't move, didn't make a sound

He felt numb

Finally, he was in a world of darkness

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling water around him

_"Where am I?" _Naruto walked through the tunnel filled with water up to his knees

_'This is probably just a dream, I mean how in the world would i end up h-' _There stood a large-ass cage with menacing eyes looking at him through the darkness.

_"OOH SHIT, DATEBAYOOO! I'M GOING TO DIE I'M GOING TO DIIIIIEEEEEEE!" _

**"Sheesh, calm down! It's not like I'm going to eat you" **

_"Phew" _The blonde started to relax. **"…yet"**

Naruto put his fist up in anger, pouted, and said something to the thing inside of the cage would never forget….

"YOU HAIRY ASS FURBALL ONE DAY I'LL BE STRONGER THAN YOU AND YOU'LL BE SOO SCARED, DAETABAYO!"

It started chuckling making Naruto shudder creepily.

"**You're very interesting" "**O.o" **"Kit we are in your mind."**

Naruto looked up to It curiously.

**"You'll know why in a few seconds Kit. I need you to listen carefully both of our lives are in danger." **"-_- Okayyy."

**"I'm sure you already know who I am." **_'I kind of suspected'_

**"Ahh, seems like you knew. THAT I AM THE KYUUBI THE STRONGEST DEMON OF ALL!" **Puffing out his chest in pride.

"So, why am I here talking to you?" He said angrily. **"You're going to put both our lives in danger so work with me."**

Kyuubi said looking away from Naruto, eyes of hurt flashing quickly as it appeared.

"Kyuubi I just want to know why you attacked the village. I know that you probably would try to get away then attack us useless 'bugs'."

Kyuubi was taken back by the kid.

**"Well…I was controlled by a person with Sharingan right after being able to break free from my last host." **Naruto relaxed and smiled

"So what was the agreement you wanted to talk about?" **"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"**

Naruto sweat dropped

**"As you already know that if you die, I die. So, I need you to train for both of our sakes!" **

"If the villagers see me training they would immediately do something bad, plus, I'm alliterate. Sooo..."

**"OH, well I could train you in your mind." **

"Okay, then but is that all?"

**"No, no it isn't…I want you to change this goddamn place I mean seriously a sewer?"**

"Oh, I thought you did this on purpose to intimidate me."

**"NO! CHANGE IT CHANGE RIGHT NOWW! NOWWWW! Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth!" **

"Sheesh, FINE! But, how do I do that" Naruto said sheepishly

**"Huh, I don't know I mean this is your mind so I think you would imagine something." **Kyuubi said in sarcasm.

"Teme…" Naruto grumbled but then smirked. A cunning, evil smile appeared on Naruto's face. Before Kyuubi could blink...

He was in a room full of unicorns, rainbows and teddy bears with sparkles everywhere in the air.

Kyuubi looked at his paws only to realize...All his pride and joy was gone, He was a stuffed animal

He looked around at his nightmare. But, to his horror he wasn't waking up.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, slowly regaining his eyesight. Quickly knowing his location

"Naruto?" The old man asked in hope. Naruto signaled a thumbs up as a response. Hokage immediately went to Naruto's side and hugged him tightly.

"God, Naruto don't give this old man a heart attack!" Naruto's face started to turn into different colors. "Jiji…..I can't….Breathhe."

The Old Man quickly letting him go. "Sorry Naruto you just worried me." "Don't worry Jiji before I die I'll become the Hokage, BELIEVE IT!"

The Hokage chuckled knowingly.

* * *

**I wrote a Little bit just to see how it'll go! I'll only write more if you guys want. Also, if some of you could help me by giving me some tips on my writing to make it better please message me! (I'M BEGGING! I know I'm bad at this, but all well JUST HELPP MEEE!)**


	2. 2 The Bet

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of these Characters. Only this Story**

* * *

**Also Naruto is 10**

* * *

**In Konoha Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

In Konoha, there was a small apartment, through the window shown the sunlight ray hitting a blond mob of hai-"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BAMMM!"

Naruto groaned

Naruto looked at the alarm clock sleepily.

His eyes widen like plates.

He quickly got ready and ran like the wind!

**"Kit" **

Naruto jumped, looked around crazily.

_"Who said that?" _

**"Me, The Almighty"**

_"Stuffed animal.."_

**"Kyuubi, wait…. HEY! You little brat I'll get you back SOON!"**

Naruto started running again.

**"I really think you should change your clothes to not to be noticed, I mean your clothes are so bright it'll burn and blind anyone's eyes!"**

_"That's the point that way nobody would think I wouldn't be a good ninja and then BAM. They'll find out I'm the best they've ever had"_

**"Well, you could change your clothes and if anyone asks you would say that you wanted to look cooler." **

_"Well, I guess I could..."_

Naruto just ran faster and finally got to school.

He sighed in relief

He ran into the class like a maniac to the others though.

His clothes were ruffed up, his hair was wilder, his bangs covered his eyes with ocean blue eyes peeking through the blondness, breathing heavily, and stood up straighter with hands in his pockets, while, smiling charmingly.

Girls couldn't help but have naughty thoughts, each one kept denying it, except a Shy Blue Haired Girl.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Gomen, Iruka."

"No, you are just right on time actually. Now just go take a seat beside, Sasuke."

Naruto looked. "You mean Teme."

Sasuke had a tick mark and a eyebrow twitching with his hands in a fist.

"Now Naruto don't be mean to your classmates and just go sit down." Iruka said strictly

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke, putted his goggles on making his bangs out of his face, started to zone out.

Naruto could see it in Iruka's eyes, the hate and anger, like the other civilians

That is why he wanted to become Hokage, to hopefully change their perspectives of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." "Hn"

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

"I'M HERE, DAETABAYO!" Naruto started to wave like crazily.

**"Kit I couldn't hear for a few seconds lower your annoying voice down…" **

_"Shut up… I'm supposed to be like that." _

Naruto just layed his head down, listening in on the lessons

"Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO!" Iruka used his Big Head Jutsu thingy ding.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked up half-lidded.

"Huh?..."

Naruto tilted his head

"Could you answer the question I just asked the class?"

Naruto put his hands together and eyebrows crushed together in seriousness

"..."

Everyone waited

"I…Don't know the answer, datebayo" Naruto blushed embarrassed

Most classmates knew it was going to happen and some couldn't help but shake their little heads.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

Parents saw him and told the children to stay away from him.

Of course they were already told this everyday and brushed it off, saying how annoying and how dobe he was.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at them.

He only had milk and bread from his savings, for lunch.

Naruto just sat on the swing.

_"Kyuubi, how am I going train?"_

**"Just call me Kuruma, Kit" **

_"Okay…" _

**"Anyway since I have an advantage to control some things, which is what I did.**

**So you didn't have to train on the outside." **

_"Ohhhhh" _

**"Also Kit I'm going to put chakra weights on you, they are sealed onto your body and it'll only show when adding more chakra for more wieght.**

**It'll show and it'll put more pounds on when you get used to it, and when you want them off you just ask me. **

**Do you understand what it is now" **Kuruma said slowly.

_"S_martass." Naruto whispered angrily in the end.

Kuruma flared angrily.

He quickly placed 14 chakra weights in different places, each had 60 pounds, altogether 840 pounds!

Naruto got up to go back in class..."Poof"

There he was...Laying inside hole of dirt.

_"Kuruma what happened?" _**"You Little Brat, I putted the weights on."**

_"Why you hairy fur ball I'm going to get you back!" _Naruto yelled angrily

It took Naruto 15 minutes to finally walk. Naruto started to laugh like a maniac, knowing what he was going to do tonight.

There he entered his class for the day

* * *

Not knowing he had left a huge crater behind...

* * *

Back in Class

* * *

Naruto walked in and sat in his seat beside Sasuke

Naruto covered his ears from all commotion from the fangirls

"SASUKE MARRY ME!" "OH MY GOD PLEASE MARRY ME SASUKE!" "I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" or something like that.

Naruto tried to stay calm, to not attack the fan girls for causing him a headache.

Naruto knew that he would never want fan girls in the future and now.

**"Tch, it's not like you could get any anyway." **

_"TEME! I can so!" _

**"Really?" **

_"I could if I tried!" _

**"Well, let's make a bet. If you could get fan girls to do what they're doing to Sasuke tomorrow, then I'll start your training faster and make you train in your mind for months but in reality one night." **

_"Seriously?!" _

**"Yes, because I know you can't get any fan girls." **

_"Ughh, Fine. So,what if I lose?" _

**"YOU'RE GOING TO CHANGE THE SCENE IN YOUR MINDSCAPE INTO DESTRUCTION!" **

_"ALRIGHT! IF I GET TO TRAIN THEN HELL YEAH I ACCEPT!"_

"EVERYONE BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka said entering the classroom.

Iruka started teaching

Naruto relaxed and started listening to his surroundings.

He could hear the chalk colliding with the board

the crumbling of passing notes

pencils meeting paper as people jotted down

Naruto tried to listen closer, only to be interrupted by a loud bell dismissing the children from class.

Naruto started walking home

* * *

After getting to his apartment, Naruto remembered the bet, some other details and went to work.

Naruto cleaned his apartment so his clothes wouldn't get dirty and putted the garbage outside.

Naruto stripped down to his black tank mesh and black boxers.

_"Nehehe, it's time for me to get Fangirls!" _

He then shuddered.

Naruto went into his closet to find black or dark clothes. Then, he had a idea.

Naruto found a piece of paper and drew a design.

He ran to The Hokage Tower with his frog wallet and his design

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

Naruto ran into the room, completely ignoring the assistant.

The Hokage looked up and signaled him to sit down

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"Ummm, well, Jiji I wanted to buy some clothes like these."

Hokage looked at the sketch and was surprised at how well Naruto drew, because he knew Naruto could barely write.

Naruto then gave him a large bag of money.

Surprising the Hokage.

"How much Money do you have Naruto?!" Jiji asked. "Well, I take ten percent of the allowance you give me and put the rest in my inheritance each week, I started when you started giving me the allowance."

The Hokage added it up and was overwhelmed at how much the boy had!

"Naruto whatever you do don't ever waste your money and keep on saving until you really want or need to buy something, Okay?"

Naruto was confused by the seriousness.

"Err, Otays."

"Alright, pick it up from me tomorrow morning."

Naruto just smirked and nodded

He quickly ran out of the window.

Hokage ran to the window in a heartbeat, and looked out the window

Only to see Naruto walking towards his apartment, like nothing happened.

Hokage sighed and went back to his nightmare of papers.

_"Naruto is going to make me have heart attack one day, But he is the #1 most surprising ninja."_

* * *

Back to Naruto

* * *

Naruto looked up at the sky, while walking and sighed.

"GET THE DEMON!"

"Awww, shit!" Naruto jumped, cursing so many things, while running into many alleys losing the villagers.

He ran as quick as he could with his weights on to his home.

Wait with his weights on?

_"Kuso!"_

The weights went onto another level…90lb on each one making it 990 Pounds altogether!

"Aww mannn!"

Naruto was luckily at his door when this happened.

He quickly locked the door and walked towards the bed.

**"Uh uh uh, you are now sleeping on the ground you little midget." **

Naruto groaned, ignoring the comment, and just fell asleep on the ground next to his bed, pulling his comfy blanket off from it.

* * *

Okay, Please tell me how that went. I know I'm not good at this, but hey...practice and tips would help!

* * *

The Next Chapter: Fan Girls.


	3. 3 Fan Girls

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of these Characters. Only the Story. ;)**

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

Naruto looked around, remembering training started today.

Walking down the pink, rainbow, sparkly aired hall.

Only to meet with The Great Cuddly Kuruma on his royal seat in a pink cage with other stuffed animals and dolls.

Kuruma got up to his small stuffed animal feet and ordered the stuffed animals around even though they didn't move.

**"I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO YOU WILL GET ME AN DRINK! YOU HEAR ME TAIKO!" **He said pointing at a random stuff animal.

But when nothing still hadn't move...Kuruma pouted and started a racket, jumping all over the cage in anger.

**"Rawrrawrawrarawr" **Naruto couldn't hold in his laugh anymore and started busting out laughing.

"Who knew (Snort) that THE Kyuubi acted like a 5-year-old." Kuruma stood there like deer with headlights.

**"OH NOO! This cage is corrupting me…but it's so much fun…What did I just Say?...OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" **

"Sheesh, calm down Kuruma, I'll change the cage …" Naruto paused making Kuruma get excited to imagine having his "man" pride back.

"When I win the Bet."

Kuruma yanked his stuffed animal arm and pointed at Naruto. **"WHY YOU SO MEAN TO ME**!" The stuffed animal yelled but pouted in the end grumbling about meanies.

Naruto chuckled, "So, when can I change this girly place to a training ground, or do I have to wait for you to stop grumbling like a little baby."

Naruto asked cocking his eyebrow up. Kuruma started to jump up and down in excitement.** "START NOW! START NOW!"**

Naruto just sweat dropped and started to imagine a scenery.

Before the beast knew it, he is surrounded by nature (Waterfall, Trees, Animals, Flowers, Grass, Sand, No blood sucking Bugs...Only pretty and nice ones, and A Large Training Ground) but noticed a collar on his neck.

He didn't care though he ran around in the open space and jumped in the water and started to swim around and then he just laid in the water watching the Sky with a few Clouds.

Naruto just put his head where Kyuubi was looking. "Ahem, sorry to ruin the moment, but could we start training?"

Kyuubi went out of his daze and took in what Naruto said. **"Oh yeah, let's start the TOR-I mean THE TRAINING!**"

Naruto was confused from the mistake, but ignored it.**_ 'Bad Mistake, Naruto. Bad Mistake.' _**Kyuubi thought...Because Kyuubi's next instruction was overwhelming.

**"I want you to stretch, then run 25 laps around the training ground, next is 150 sit ups, and 75 push-ups for warm up." **"ONLY FOR WARM-UP?!" Naruto wailed and flapping his arms everywhere.

Kyuubi chuckled, **"Get ready for the real part of training after you're finished. Start trying to walk on water with chakra. Try to figure out how to do that by yourself. You need to use your brain anyway. Anyways AFTER that, start digging dirt bare handed till' you can't feel your hands. Walk barefooted on rocks till' they start blistering. That'll we be all. Since you need to get in shape first. I'll start throwing stuff at you from everywhere to make you have reflexes random times, It'll make you live longer."**

Naruto understood why he had to do things and decided not to complain. It was his goal to become strong and respected like Jiji.

He knew there would be sacrifices and he wouldn't butt out now, just because he knew it was light training to other ninjas.

Naruto finished with all the training after he had a blackout after he couldn't take all the pain and blacked out, hitting his face on the rocks, cuts and bruises all over his body,his hands were bloody, and tired from chakra exhaustion. The scene started to fade ending with a girly scene.

**"...NOOOOOO! COME BACK NARUU!"**

* * *

Morning in Konoha.

* * *

"CRASHH! BANG!" Naruto woke up hearing and feeling things hitting his room around him. He listened more closely hearing people chanting something's, but couldn't make out some words.

Naruto started to get mad, but calmed his nerves by taking a inhaling.

He went on all fours, even though it hurt him his body was aching all over, trying not to get hit by things andtried to think.

He heard the villagers chanting, "DIE DEMON! KILL HIM! LET HIM SUFFER FOR WE HAVE LOST!" something along those lines.

He now knew who threw those things breaking his and damaging his apartment on the outside, Almost the Whole Village.

Naruto tried to figure out why they were at his apartment that day they usually only attack his apartment when he's there is when...

Wait…TODAYS HIS BIRTHDAY?! Naruto was fustrated as hell.

He didn't want to deal with them today, HIS BODY HURT LIKE CRAZILY FOR GOODNESS SAKES!

_"Is it seriously today, tch?!" _Naruto thought annoyed.

_"YO KYUUBI WAKE UP!" _Naruto heard Kyuubi snorted awakening.

**"WHA? WHO? WHERE? WHA HAPPENED?!" **Kyuubi said dazed and Naruto betted that he was looking around the place frantically.

Kuruma was conflicting over of what was happening outside oof Naruto's Mindscape.

Kyuubi hissed with venom in Naruto's mind as he saw what was happening.

Kuruma promised to himself that he will make Naruto stronger to protect himself and others.

He will teach Naruto everything, meaning Body, Chakra, Fighting, For Him to Reach Maturity (Not being childish, hold grudges, being the bigger man, and along those lines) and so many other things for Naruto to reach his goal till' the he would die.

Naruto will be in the bingo books being that strong. Kyuubi imagined Naruto kicking people's butt!

_"-RE YOU LISTENING, KIT?" _

**"Sheesh, calm down I was thinking. ALSO, DON'T CALL ME KIT. I'M OLDER THEN YOU!" **

Naruto had a angry tick mark on his head. _"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO! YOU RUBBED OFF A LIL' BIT!"_

Naruto took all of his strength and ran everywhere in his house, locking the doors before the villagers could open his door.

Then, barricaded all the door and windows with cabinets and other stuff.

Then, he went out of the house through the roof and ran as fast as he could to The Hokage Tower WITHOUT CHAKRA?!

**_"How is he doing that?!" _**Kyuubi thought shocked the boy hadn't fell off.

**_"I mean usually people would need chakra. But, he told me he did pranks and got ran after by anbu. Who couldn't catch him… No one has done that for years, since, most forgot or were too scared to fall and die." _**

Kyuubi thought grinning evilly of the new images in his mind.

* * *

At Hokage Tower.

* * *

The Hokage was at his desk full of papers and was worrying about Naruto since it's his Birthday.

_"I wonder if he'll be okay and get away from the villagers. I hope the anbu take care of him like I ordered them. If not...I'll show them why I'm Hokage!"_

Right then and there, Naruto jumped through the window panting.

"Good Morning~ Jiji" Hokage smiled now knowing Naruto was okay but didn't know how Naruto got there without him knowing until he entered.

Only his 2 apprentices could, but barely.

He gave Naruto what he asked for in a black backpack.

"What brings you here today looking like you just finished a tournament in running, Naruto." Said the Hokage as Naruto place the backpack on his back.

Naruto acted embarrassed hearing the question, rubbing his neck. "Jiji could you take out where ever your bodyguards are out of the room, Daetabayo?"

Hokage was confused. "How did you know they were in here?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, Jiji?! Your the hokage if you have forgotten, Jiji. Plus, you're a old man, you're going to get rusty in this room. But, I know you have to deal with other things, but, why not at home on your porch out in nature?"

Hokage cocked his eyebrow up at Naruto since he said something so straightforward. "Anbu."

All anbu kneeled to the Hokage. "Dismissed."

All anbu left in a flash, shunshining leaving leaves swirling from the room.

_'I have to learn that man!' _Naruto thought amazed by the jutsu.

"So, why are you here?" Naruto didn't want Jiji to know, but knew the Hokage will know anyway.

"I was running from the villagers." Hokage was enraged with the villaers and was about to say something.

But, Naruto interrupted. "Don't worry Jiji. I hope one day they'll recognize me for whom I am. I now understand that even though I would have a strong title. No one would change their minds, until I could prove myself to them. Plus, I don't think they would let me be Hokage."

Hokage was surprised by such a mature thing and understood what Naruto was talking about.

"Do you not want to be Hokage anymore?" Naruto thought about the answer he would tell the Hokage.

"….Yes..I want to be the strongest Unknown Hunter Nin. I want to become stronger than Kami-sama himself... or herself. But, I know I wouldn't be able to become that strong. I have limits, everyone does. But, I'll keep on training even if I master it I'll always have something new to learn and work on to not get rusty."

Hokage was once again surprised by Naruto. _"Naruto, you've grown so much. But, only because of your life here in Konoha. I wish, I too, could change what they thought of you…Wait, does he know about Kyuubi?!"_

Naruto was confused why the Hokage was so quiet.

**"It's because you sounded too mature, Bakayaro Konayaro."**

"Naruto" the Hokage said calling Naruto

"Hmm?" Naruto answered back.

"Do you know about your Tenant." The Hokage asked really serious.

Naruto panicked but then just nodded. "How?" Said the Hokage beginning to panic.

"I know the story the adults tell to almost to all the children. The villagers kept calling me demon child, kyuubi brat, and so on. So, I just went into the library and looked up Kyuubi. Well...I really snuck in since I knew they wouldn't let me in like last time. In the book there was a definition of Jinchuuriki and put all of them together. So I kinda feel better knowing why they did that to me, then knowing if they did it without a reason." Naruto said smiling gently.

"But, Jiji I understood why you didn't tell me. Most kids would go into a path of revenge or sadness, maybe both. I just want to know if my parents left me, if they couldn't take care of me because they didn't have enough money or was too young, or they died in the Kyuubi Attack."

Hokage eyes widened. "NO! THEY LOVED YOU WITH ALL THEIR HEART NARUTO AND THE ONLY THING I COULD TELL YOU NOW IS THAT THEY DIED ON THE BATTLEFIELD!" Hokage yelled not wanting Naruto to feel that his parents didn't want him in anyway.

Naruto's heart lightened a bit. "So, what happened to my mom?" The Hokage calmed down a bit.

"Naruto…She gave birth to you. She barely had energy. Then, Kyuubi came out into the village going crazy. Your father took them into the safest place he knew and went on the battlefield. Your mom went with him because she wanted to protect ,too. Both had died."

Naruto fell on the floor. "Naruto are you Okay, NARUTO!?" Naruto whispered. "I'm okay. Just calm down before you have a heart attack, Jiji."

"Jiji are you saying Minato Namikaze was my Father and my Mom was an Uzumaki." Hokage didn't remember telling Naruto yet.

So he was confused. "Why would you think that?" Naruto gazed out the window.

"Well, we both look alike. He died in the Kyuubi Sealing time. I'm sure he would've used his own son for the sealing. Not wanting to put such a burden on another family. My mom, well, I looked up my last name knowing it came from a family member atleast. I saw that they have a Tradition of sealing Kyuubi in their family, what a coincidence that I did too." Said Naruto chuckling.

The Hokage chuckled a little too. "So was I right?" Naruto asked.

"Well…Yes it is true Naruto. Bu-"

"I know the consequences, Jiji. I'm sure my dad had lots of enemy's and I don't the villagers to be hurt because of a bigmouth. Don't worry Jiji. Just don't tell anyone else, Please?!" Naruto used his puppy dog face and Saratobi couldn't resist.

"Fine." Naruto looked into his eyes for a moment then just turned away.

"Hey, Jiji, could I stay here so I won't have to worry about the festival or villagers?" Naruto fell asleep dreaming of many things.

* * *

Dawn in Konoha

* * *

Naruto woke up.

He saw Jiji reading an orange book named, 'Icha Icha'.

The blonde mob just looked out the window and saw the festival and the villagers.

He knew his heart couldn't hate anyone.

Naruto started to hear music it sounded nice and Naruto was going in his own world.

Naruto noticed Jiji was so into the book that he didn't notice Naruto was moving around and usually he would've.

So he quietly tip-toed behind him and yelled, "Jiji!" in the poor man's ear.

The Hokage was startled, he almost dropped the book, his heart was beating so fast and froze for a few seconds and noticed it was only Naruto.

"Why did you do that to your old man, Naruto! You were going to make me have almost heart attack, AGAIN."

The Hokage was fuming and pouting like a little child.

Oh how Naruto wished he had a camera right then and there.

"Jiji is there any way I could listen to music and it would be so cool that it would be able to affect EVERYTHING..."

Sarotobi knew what to do later.

"I will get something for you that can do that. There's another person who uses an instrument on the battlefield, too. So watch out."

Naruto's eyes brightened up making the Hokage feel all giddy inside.

It was like a father hearing his son say daddy to him for the first time.

"Jiji. I could buy it wit-" "No, Naruto it is my birthday gift to you. Just stay here and have a nap."

The blonde yawned laying back into the couch in the Hokages office.

"Okay Naruto just go to sleep and I'll give it to you when you wake up, Okay?" Naruto nodded sleepily. "Okay." The Hokage said. The Hokage watch Naruto sleep for a while and thought of lots of things.

The Hokage picked Naruto up and shunshined to his mansion and put Naruto in a guest bed. He left.

* * *

In Konoha

* * *

The Hokage walked through the festival being bow downed to and some greetings.

He just smilled back and kept on walking towards the Technology Shop.

The Hokage knocked on the door.

A man with tan skin, red hair tied up in a ponytail, had a large scar across his chest, dirty smudges on a white tank top and black pants held up by his headband.

He looked at the Hokage and bowed and asked, "What has had you brought into my shop, today Hokage-Sama"

The Hokage smiled. " Hi, Tiger, I need something musical that would fit for battle. I suggest it connecting with chakra and its owner to be able to make things. Also this kid just wants to listen to music so it would only hurt things if wanted."

"I could do that Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage smiled kindly to the man.

"Thank you so much. I shall be going to my duties for now. Ja Ne."

Before Sarotobi shunshined back to his house he left the man 9,000,000 yen.

Sarotobi could hear from all the way from his house that the same man had yelled, "OH MONEYYYYY YOU LOVE ME!"

Saratobi was just shook his head and went to bed feeling that something weird was going to happen.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape

* * *

"Yo, Kyuubi could we move the bet to tomorrow, since I couldn't do it today?"

**"Yea, whateves. Just start on your warm-ups. We can't up it till' your used to this one." **

"Why do I have to do so much push-ups, running, and sit-up's when I could just use my chakra?"

**"Well, if you don't have chakra by chakra restraints or by the Hyuuga's you would need to fight with your body. You would need control and strength, physically. Don't you want to be so strong that you wouldn't fly away from a punch or jutsu and when you flick or poke a person with your finger, and the place you did it broke."**

Naruto nodded and couldn't help to be happy to do the warm up + reflex training which was now part of the warm that was not upped up and it had a good reason to do it for, Motivation is what you would call it.

Naruto noticed his warm up was little easier, it still was tiring, but definitely not enough to be natural with it. After it was done Naruto had sweat all over his body and was aching all over the place.

"What's (Huff) n-n-Ext?" Naruto said tiredly, he could barely get a word out of his mouth.

**"You'll have to do leaf sticking and standing still on a rock in the middle of the waterfall pond. Since, you need better Chakra Control anyway and since you have wind element…..first try to cut a leaf in half, then try to use your hand and feet without touching the tree and cutting it down with your wind element wind element." **

Naruto went right to work. After he finally got control of his element, cutting where he want it. He fell to the ground exhausted and just slept.

Kyuubi just shook his head and went for a nap himself. His thought to himself before napping was. _**'What a troublesome interesting Kid...'**_Then an familiar scene started to show.. **'UGHH! NOOOO! DEFINITLY TROUBLESOME! WHYYY MEE THE GREAT KYUUBI STUFFED ANIMAL NO YOKO!...NOOO IT'S SO CORRUPTING! But Fun! WAIT NOOO!'**

* * *

Jiji's House

* * *

Naruto got up groaning at the bright sun rays coming in his eyes.

He looked around and ran to his apartment, after leaving a thank you note to Jiji

* * *

Naruto's House

* * *

He looked at the time. _"Got 40 minutes. I have plenty of time to get ready for the bet."_

Naruto took a relaxing warm shower, dried himself and putted the towel around his waist.

He shook his head putting his hands through his hair drying his hair.

He went to the sink and started brushing his teeth really good. (His teeth are white people! Lol.) He looked in the mirror, started to relax his face and tilted his head forward a little, making a shadow across his eyes.

Naruto put a quickly put a sandwich together, putted milk in a jar and putted it in his lunch bag (A brown paper bag).

Naruto started to put on his black tank mesh, black boxers, black cargo shorts, black V-cut tank top with an orange spiral on the back, putted white bandages on both of hands but barely on the wrists, and putted black sunglasses on.

Naruto looked at the clock he only a few minutes to get to school. He jumped out of his window, ran across the roof, jumping on lots of things like boxes and garbage cans, and finally got to school.

He ran to the class room door, opened it and saw that he wasn't late yet. He walked to his desk with his clothes once again ruffed up, his hair even messier.

He looked at the girls having a small nosebleed, he smirked at them, putted his hands in his pockets, leaned back, and said huskily, "Hey Ladies…Do anyone of you want to sit with me. I'm feeling kind of lonely over here."

All the girls, except Sakura and almost Ino but she couldn't take it, had hearts in their eyes. Naruto tilted his head with one eyebrow cocked up. "Anyone?"

In a blink of an eye Naruto was attacked by fan girls.

Through all of this Naruto was dizzy since he was pushed around everywhere and could only hear lots of girls saying, "KYAHHH! HE IS MINE! YATA HE'S MY BAD BOY! HE IS SOO HOT! GOD I'M SUCH A PERVERT! I WONDER HOW HE IS IN BED (o.O)!"

Iruka came in the classroom and saw a huge group of guys + Sasuke being annoyed by Sakura but looking at the other side of the room angry and on the other side of the room there was a swarm of girls fighting over something.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS!" Iruka yelled with his big head jutsu.

All the students quickly went to their seats, but all still stared at Naruto who was now on the ground who's clothes even more roughed up, kiss marks all over his face (I'm surprised their isn't one on his lips), and dizzy.

All the guys stared at him in hatred, except the ones who didn't care.

Naruto got up, went to his desk, and sat beside Sasuke.

"Aren't you goning to start class, Mr. Umino?" Iruka just stared at him for a while and just nodded like he was speechless looking at Naruto, but started to call attendance. (Don't get the wrong Idea. He's just surprised at how Naruto is acting.)

Truthfully, Naruto was terrified of fangirls now.

Then, Naruto saw some girls looking at him dreamily.

Naruto just turned to them and smiled devilishly at them.

They had a nosebleed or fainted. (Sheesh, girls these days are so perverted.)

_"The things I do for a bet." _Naruto thought while shaking his head.

"…Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked up bored and lazily putted his hand up.

Iruka nodded and started calling other people's names.

The day went on with girls following him everywhere, asking him to do many things with them, but Naruto kindly and gently put their offers down.

That just made them in "love" with him even more. Naruto didn't know how Sasuke could deal with them.

They were going to have lunch as last period today. So, Naruto climbed up his tree, to get the girls stop following him and to eat with their friends, also to have a time to himself.

Naruto didn't get that though, a group of boys looking at him in jealousy and hatred started to come towards him. Naruto finished his sandwich quickly, took his jar of milk out and started drinking it, but still looking at the group.

Naruto looked at them lazily after a big gulp of milk and jumped down from the tree "Hello, What are you guys visiting me for?"

The boys were angered even more somehow. "I just get so mad just seeing your face, it makes me want to punch it over and over." Said the leader of the group, which was giving off weak killing intent.

Naruto slid his glasses to the top of his head, sighing. "I have no Idea why you would feel that."

They were now furious. Intense aura that made everyone look at the scene.

"Woowww! Try to talk when I do THIS!" Said the leader, who threw a punch which was caught by Naruto's hand.

Naruto cursed himself, now remembering that he didn't want to look strong infront of the others.

_"STUPID REFLEXES! COULDN'T YOU NOT WORK TODAY!" _

Naruto didn't want to fight the boy and show his true strength.

So, Naruto got up with his jar of milk, jumped in the air, back flipping midway down, and landed far away from behind the group.

Of course girls looked at him with hearts again. Naruto just sweat dropped at them.

Naruto just Started to walk towards home drinking his milk.

* * *

...

Meh


	4. 4 Idk What to Name This

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of these Characters. Only the Story. ;)**

* * *

Naruto was walking home

_'What to do what to do...Do I need to do something today?...!'_

Naruto quickly turned around and jumped high into Hokage Tower's Window where Jiji's Office was.

He quickly added chakra to his hands and feet, hoping it would work

It worked, but it kind of broke a part of the wall.

Naruto jumped through the window

He quickly got his present

"Arigato, JIJI!" Naruto ran, basically trudged with his weights to Jiji hugging him real tight.

"I really like hugs, Naruto, but you're about to break your old mans bones right now." Hokage said laughing a bit, but also in pain.

Naruto quickly released. "Oops. Sorry Jiji...Eheh."

"Anyway, this instrument will help you in battle. You just have to know how to play it first. Here's an instruction book to help you play and then there's a letter by the person who made this named Tiger. He told me to tell you to open it after becoming a chuunin. So, I'll keep it till' you become one, alright."

Naruto nodded at Hokage's Seriousness in the Instructions.

Then smiled and walked towards the open window. Hokage started to panick.

"THX JIJI! I'LL GO AND LEAVE YOU TO FINISH YOUR WORK, DATEBAYOO! JA NE!"

Naruto took one step out the window falling. Hokage ran to the window and saw Naruto running towards his house. He then sighed and muttered something about stupid blondes.

* * *

At Naruto's Home

* * *

Laying the guitar down on his bed, he went to take a shower.

He stepped in relaxing and started to think

Naruto smiled in victory of making a perfect plan

He got out of the shower and shook his head everywhere like a dog

Then thought of Anbu, since he was thinking of being hidden and unknown.

_"I forgot that I had Anbu keeping an eye on me! Kuso!" _

Naruto's fist was up with fire burning in his eyes and nodded to himself making it a challenge to himself.

_"My challenge will start…NOW!"_

Naruto skipped to his bed with a big smile.

Naruto picked up the guitar and spun around in circles hugging it to his chest.

"AHH, I can't believe I have an awesome guitar now!"

He quickly dressed and putted the guitar in its case.

He then decided it would be best to have it close and strapped it on his back.

Naruto picked up his Gama-chan wallet and went out the door with a foxy smile.

He smiled at every villager that passed by, they ignored him which brightened his day.

Naruto went into a place called Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

A dark tan man, with a chef hat and white clothing for cooking, looked at him and smiled, he knew about Naruto's Tenant.

"Well, what do you want today Naruto?"

"The usual"

Teuchi turned around to make the food.

"Also Naruto.."

"Yeah?"

"Don't flirt with my Ayame now."

"Dad! What are you telling him?!" "Nothing!" She bopped Teuchi's head and pouted.

Naruto laughed

"Actually, Could I have one of everything?"

"Do you even have enough money?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ahh, don't worry about it then! Plus, if you don't have enough it's on the house"

Teuchi turned around and started making the ramen.

He gave each one he finished to Naruto and Naruto would finish them in seconds.

Teuchi couldn't help but be amazed of how much he could eat! Usually people would eat 1 or 5. Naruto ate 12!

"How much would it be?" Naruto said in satisfaction, rubbing his full stomach. "…" Teuchi couldn't help but be happy at the amount of money Naruto owed him.

Ayame saw her father spacing out dreamingly with money signs in his eyes. She smacked him in the arm. "Oww!" "Otou-san!" "Oh! It'll be 120,000 yen, since it's 10,000 yen for each. (I'm making this stuff up)"

Naruto counted his money in his Gama-chan wallet and gave the money to Teuchi.

He walked out of the stand, thinking of how nice the people were, of how good ramen was, but he still loved fish better and he only ate that twice.

* * *

Naruto's House/Apartment

* * *

"Gahh! I'm sleepy!" Naruto changed his clothes to his Pj's and his Nightcap. He laid the guitar near his bed, which he would thank to Jiji for.

* * *

Mindscape

* * *

Naruto looked around and wasn't sleepy anymore.

Naruto walked up to Kyuubi and stayed still for a little while.

Kuruma just kept staring at him while Naruto just stood there.

Kuruma looked at the boy kind of worried.

"HAHAHAA! I won the bet so let's get started with a month of training Kuruma!" Naruto said with a big smile. Kuruma was scared half to death by the sudden action.

**"Awww! I can't believe I lost!" **Kuruma said childishly after realizing what Naruto said.

All of a sudden a different scene was changed in front of Kuruma's eyes.

Instead of stuffed animals, rainbows, sparkly air, and pink corrupting everything. It was the other fimiliar scene again.

"This is your new Home, Bud"** "W-Why?..." **"It's fair, plus I don't want to go into my mindscape always seeing a girly scene." **"THANK YOU!" **Kuruma jumped on Naruto and licked him all over his face. (Kuruma is about size of a wolf, just a little bigger and has a collar on)

"Okay! SHEESH! STOP STOP STOP! Seriously KURUMA! IT TICKLES!" Kuruma got off of Naruto.

"Thank you….Kami." Naruto gasped greedily sucking in air. **"Let us start with your intense training, Naruto." **Naruto got up and looked at Kuruma for instructions.

* * *

9 ½ Months Later in Naruto's Mother Nature's Mindscape, But Only 1 Night in Konoha

* * *

Waking up, Naruto went to his bathroom to get ready for school.

He did his 'normal' morning routine. He wore his orange jumpsuit (which was tight, awkwardddd) and started smiling mischieviously. He took some things out of his closet and ran out of the window.

Naruto is taller, probably from eating fish and meat. He grown some muscles that wasn't too big and wasn't too small, it was just right and lean.

His hair grew a few centimeters (What did you expect? I'm sure your hair grows a little bit in 9 months).

His whiskers were more defined. (His face is still chubby but showed a little cheekbone, just think of his 12 year old head when he transforms with kyuubi's chakra, just without the chakra and the red eyes. So he looks kind of evil, crazy, creepy, or to some sexy.) (So basically he is what he looks like when he was 12, except taller, his hair isn't as mopey, his face isn't as chubby, whiskers are actually showing (NOT JUST LINES), and a leaner body.)

* * *

Flashback: Little bit of Naruto's Training Insight 7 months ago in Mindscape.

* * *

After Naruto ran on the lake, he stood on a boulder having to stay still and balance for the whole time + doing leaf sticking + leaf cutting that is coming from everywhere at the same time. Then Arm Streghthen was 1000 pull ups, push ups, sit ups. Next, Hand/Finger Strenghtening was cliff climbing 1000 times, passing out cards 500 times, and...planting.

After this, Naruto was carrying boulders without chakra all the way to the top and back down from the mountain and this was only an warmup for JUST arms parts! They still have the rest of the body to go!

When Naruto was coming down Kuruma called him down. (You can obviously tell that they were close, they just clicked in this story) Naruto ran towards him with two boulders in both arms.

"What do you want Bud" Kuruma still wasn't used to it and shifted uncomfortably.

**"Well, since your basically my apprentice, I'll give you a Fox Summoner Scroll for you to sign. Also, they'll be some effects from signing it." **

"What effects?" **"Well, probably inheriting what foxes have. Better Sight, Smell, Hearing. Physical Changes like how you move, claws, and slit eyes. But don't worry it won't change dramatically fast though, it'll show + develop more when you grow up because I'll hold back most of it and let it come in very slowly. But, you don't have to sign the Scroll if you don't want to."**

Naruto sighed in relief. A scroll poofed in front of Naruto.

Naruto opened it and only saw 1 signature. He looked up to Kuruma confusedly.

"Weren't there a lot of people to have Fox Summons?"

**"No, having a Fox Summon was Rare. Only one person got a hold of it, but the foxes and I lost link to each other. Without me the boss of the foxes which is still alive, he couldn't summon foxes anymore. I'm sure you know why I can't let him summon my foxes anymore."**

_'The Seal'_

**"That's right."**

Naruto upset and felt he knew what to do.

"I'll sign it for you to see your kits again after a long time." Naruto said smiling a little to Kuruma.

Kuruma was touched and was about to cry

**"Alright, enough talking! You would have to draw blood to sign the contract. You have to do these signs to summon them."**

Kuruma drew them in the dirt

**"Or we could put a seal on your body to summon them whenever you want. But, I want you to train before this, Alright?"**

"ALRIGHT! Let's get us started!" Naruto said with burning passion.

Naruto signed the scroll.

Naruto was even more determined as his training increased quickly

* * *

Flashback Ends…

* * *

"NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto free ran on the roofs, he jumped off the roof and started running through one of Konoha's gates into the woods.

A large group of ANBU were running after him, but they couldn't keep up. (Lol)

He quickly did the steps to summoning for the first time hurriedly.

He put all the chakra he could manage into his hand.

A BIG black fox that had a scar on its cheek, white tipped tails and ears, and eyes of brunette.

It looked at Naruto, looking him up and down. The fox circled him.

Naruto tried to look calm and composed. Truthfully, he was kind of scared and ALMOST started to sweat bullets. Plus, anbu were after him right now.

This fox had an aura of dominance, killer intent, and mysteriousness.

Which made Naruto's nerves go up and his blood pumping faster. Naruto just waited till' somethin' would happen.

The fox stopped in front of Naruto. **_"How do you have a fox scroll?!" _**_"Well, I hold…Kuruma."_

The foxes eyes widened. **_"My name is Tochi. (Idk where I got that from)" _**Tochi bowed begging. **_"Can I talk to my master?" _**The fox said like he was scared and was about to be rejected.

_"OF COURSE YOU CAN! Sheesh, it's one of the reasons why I signed the scroll. Now GO! DATEBAYO!" _Tochi's eyes widen in surprise of knowing why Naruto signed the scroll.

**_"Thank you! I'll give you a test after a long talk with my Father!"_**

The fox said dismissed itself to Naruto's mindscape in excitement.

Naruto quickly ran to his apartment, only to get caught by Iruka.

"Naruto…" Iruka said evily and narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to skip school or ELSE!" Naruto just nodded quickly, but he wasn't fazed by Iruka.

The villagers did worse than this. Naruto forgave them and plus trust was to be gained. NOT BECAUSE OF AN TITLE!

Iruka held Naruto over his shoulder and shunshined to his class door.

Iruka walked in and putted Naruto down

"Since Naruto here didn't come here to class, we will be having a pop quiz, Class." Iruka said grinning.

The class groaned and most glared at Naruto.

Naruto just laughed awkwardly, rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly and blushed looking to the side from all of the attention.

Some girls were confused of why Naruto was acting like an idiot again.

Sasuke was, too.

Since, he wanted to fight with Naruto today.

Naruto just went to go sit in the back near the window because fan girls already took their seat beside Sasuke.

He just put his head down sighing and went into his mindscape, but he still kept his guard up to the real world at the same time.

He learned how to keep his guard up in training, Thank Kami.

* * *

Now back to the Story

* * *

Naruto walked towards the lake seeing lots of foxes around Kuruma.

The place he trained at living in the wilderness and adapted.

He heard Iruka say his name.

He quickly went back to his consciousness.

"Yes, Iruka?" Naruto said lazily putting his head up.

"Oh, um, could you answer who are the three sannins that were taught by Hokage-sama and what they specialize in?"

Naruto gulped.

"Uhh, One was a gambler, specialized in..Losing. The other is a Pervert...Wrote..Err...Smutt...While the other was Scary?..Specializing in being a...Pedo."

Everyone started laughing at him and taunted him.

Iruka looked at him in a weird way.

"Umm, that is what they are described to be from the Hokage, Naruto. But, how did you know that?" Iruka said ignoring the class.

Naruto raised his right brow up questionably.

"I was just making stuff up, Mr. Umino…"

"Well….weird...anyone else want to tell me what they specialize in? Anyone?" A pinked hair girl raised her hand and looked at Sasuke for a reaction, which of course didn't.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and laid his head back down.

* * *

Back to the Mindscape

* * *

Naruto was back on the training ground seeing Kuruma and his Kits walking towards him.

"Um, why are you walking towards me, Kuruma?"

**"They want to test you, Naruto." **

Naruto calmed down but still kept up his guard.

"And when is that?"

The group stopped a few feet infront of Naruto

**"Well….NOW!" **All the foxes scattered.

Naruto darted his eyes around, waiting for a attack.

2 foxes pounced at him in different angles.

Jumped up in the air, he threw kunais at each of his targets.

Still in the air 6 foxes attacked from Above, Under, Behind, In front, West and East of him.

Naruto punched the left and right, flipping backwards kicking the ones in front and back, and used wind to head-butt into the one above.

Time slowed down as Naruto was landing to the ground as a song flowed through him.

As a group of others were slowly coming towards him

His body flowed quickly with each beat and was quickly dodging each attack.

He took them down in seconds.

Afterwards he had cuts from their claws, bites from a few, clothes ripped in a few places, he was breathing heavily slowly in and out

Time became normal as the song faded away.

Then, Tochi circled him, both locked eyes with each other, watching for any movements.

Naruto and Tochi launched at eachother at the same time both dogging, blocking, and hit. (Mind I tell you that Naruto still has his weights on which were upped, he was just ambushed out of no where, and already used a lot of chakra)

Finally Naruto took all of his strength and some chakra (just to be safe) into his fist and punched Tochi in the ribs when he found the chance.

Tonaki flew back hitting a tree.

Naruto ran up to Tochi panicking

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD….OH MY GODDD! Are you okay? Do you need ointment? Healing Chakra Jutsu? WHAT IS IT?"

Tochi chuckled and started to get up tiredly.

**"I'm fine, I'm fine, boy." **

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me, BAKAYARO!" Naruto yelled with balled fist

Tochi smiled

**"You are interesting, boy. For defeating our test…You have permission to summon our clan." **

All the foxes poof backed into their world.

Naruto smiled even bigger in victory.

He put his hand in a piece sign and drop to the ground back to reality.

* * *

Classroom

* * *

Naruto woke up right when the bell started ringing.

He started walking towards the door only to hear a loud annoying scream saying, "FIGHT ME DOBE!"

Naruto was still walking. Sasuke got annoyed. "OI DOBE I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Naruto just ignored the annoying squeal.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto and tried to grab Naruto's arm.

Except the total opposite is that it ended with Naruto gripping Sasuke's arm that was coming towards him and squeezed it really tight.

The temperature around Naruto turned cold.

Naruto looked at Sasuke coldly with no emotion, except annoyance in his eyes.

"Are you talking to me, Teme?" Naruto said evilly it made some of his class mates shake in fear.

They couldn't look anywhere except at Naruto.

Sasuke was frozen to the ground and only could nod his head. (That's how scary it was.)

_"I-I'm not scared of this, Dobe. W-why in t-the hell am I stuttering in m-my mind?"_

Naruto saw what his effect was.

Naruto smiled with happy aura around him.

Making everyone around him sigh in relief, from all the pressure.

"What do you want Teme? Do you just want to feel me up for the rest of the day or something?"

Naruto said smirking with his eyebrow cocked up.

Sasuke was angered.

"JUST FIGHT ME!"

"Well, I will definitely lose since I'm weaker than all of you guys." Sasuke was anger was flaring now.

"How do you call yourself weak? Do you have no pride? Or do you already know that me, an Uchiha, is too strong for you, HAHHAA?"

Sasuke ended with a smirk making his fangirls go crazy.

Naruto just looked at him lazily.

"Really? Uchihas Strong? It's just a title or a name. Those don't matter to me, Teme. I don't want to fight because there isn't a GOOD reason to."

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was stupid.

_"Well, he's a dobe…" _

"You're going to fight me, an Uchiha. Me asking you to do something IS important. FIGHT ME!"

Naruto was getting annoyed now.

Plus, lots of people gathered around them watching the scene.

"You wanted a fight, so just start it here and now, Teme." Naruto said with a just-do-it-already-and-leave! Type of voice.

Sasuke got into his families tradition fighting stance. (I forgot what you would call it)

Sasuke saw Naruto just standing there looking at him, making no gestures that he would move.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto trying to hit Naruto. Then he punched Sasuke in the chest before he even got near Naruto, but quickly fell to the ground acting like he was weak.

_"Arghhh, REFLEXES! AGAIN!"_

Sasuke groaned in pain from that hit.

Everyone outside could only see Naruto on the ground 'hurt' and Sasuke still standing up but holding his chest.

It gave mixed vibes to them.

Making them wander, "What happened?" Naruto saw their confusion

"He…Probably strained his muscles or had a cramp. Plus, he forgot to stretch his muscles."

Naruto said 'painfully' getting up and started walking towards the crowd with a pain expression on his face.

"Why are you guys even watching this us? Nosy bastards, Tch. I'M HUNGRYY!" Naruto said childishly.

He started 'limping' towards…..ICHIRAKUS! When Naruto 'limped' inside, Tuechi looked at him worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine Teuchi. I just let a guy use me as a punching bag, that's all." Naruto smiled widely.

Teuchi looked at him like he was crazy.

"YOU LET A PERSON USE YOU AS A PUNCHING BAG?!"

Teuchi whispered harshly not wanting to attract attention.

"Just a kid who wanted a fight. I tried to just give him the satisfaction that I was he threw punches. I'm fine though, he barely got near me. I just faked it. See?"

Naruto said and proving that he was alright by dancing all over the place like an idiot.

Teuchi laughed at him, shaking his head. "Well, welcome back Naruto. What can I get for you?"

"9 bowls of miso ramen and beef, please Master Tuechi." Naruto said bowing down and looking at him plead fully.

Teuchi nodded smiling

"I am THE Master of Ramen, Eheheheheee."

He said in Joy

Naruto sat down happily smiling wide 'patiently' waiting for the 'AWESOME' Ramen.

Tuechi gave it to him in pride.

As expected he ate all of it.

Then, Naruto left paying for the paycheck and all.

* * *

When he got home it was noon.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth, putted his clothes on, and took his Gama-chan and left his house to hopefully be able to buy stuff at a weapon shop, that he heard Jiji saying it was the best and only one.

He got there and went in.

He was amazed at all the structure of well-made the katanas, kunai, three-pronged kunais, zanpakutas, blades, scythes, and so on.

He looked around for stuff he would need, not want. **"Oi, gaki get an weapon like a scythe, daggers, zanpakutas, or etc etc. to fight with. You'll start learning with one to learn the Kitsune Dance Taijutsu."**

He took weapons (Ex: Kunai), Scrolls, Clothing (Training and Normal), and some accessories.**  
**

He then felt something calling to him it was an katana. **"Ahhh, an Katana...Take it, Kit." **Naruto was walking to the counter with all the stuff in a basket.

He once again started to the counter again but was stopped by a deep voice

"I'm sure you don't have enough money for all that stuff."

Naruto turned around slowly and faced with a tall man, dark brown hair pushed back by a hairband, grey eyes, and civilian clothes.

"Ehehe, well I would like to know how much all of this first. If I don't have enough I'll put some back."

The guy looked at him like he was funny.

"Well, I own this place, I'm Habui. So I'll count the money up for you and we'll see. Also, why do you have an Katana, Boy?"

"I hope to train with it. It had an pull like it was calling to me? I don't understand why but it just did so I plan on buying it."

They walked to the counter and Habui counted it up. "It'll be 40,986,250,000 yen! Holy Lord Child I don't think you'll be able to have enough."

Naruto just took his gama-chan out and paid him, barely having any more money in his Gama-chan. Habui looked at the money, counted, and checked to see if they were real over and over again.

It was exactly the amount that it was supposed to be. Habui quickly putted the objects into bags and gave them to Naruto thanking him over and over, and then said gleefully, "You are welcome here anytime Naruto."

Naruto turned around quickly. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm sure you already know, Naruto. I'm sure you already know that most talk about you." Naruto nodded and left the store running to his house to start using his things quickly.

(Don't tell me you don't do that. I'm sure that whenever you get clothes or something new to play with, you want to do it right away. Plus, he was wearing tight jumpsuit.)

* * *

Naruto's House

* * *

Naruto quickly took a shower, ran out with only an towel tied to his waist and ripped his things out of his bags.

He put his NEW set clothes on wearing his normal tank mesh + black boxers with a red fox on his thigh in running position, then an new orange tank top, black pants with lots of pockets (He putted the kunais on the thigh pockets, one in the front one on the side with lots of kunai in both), his fox necklace, black sandals, black headband that had an red spiral around his quite noticeable biceps, and of course…his guitar on his back with black sungalasses on. (XP)

He started jumping everywhere with his hands in the air."YOSHA! NEW CLOTHES, DATEBAYO! NEHHHEHEHEE!"

He started to walk outside of his house, but quickly did a strong henge in an alley way to get groceries.

He walked out looking like a 'NORMAL' villager and not like the demon child. He walked to into a grocery store with his henged wallet, because the villagers know what it looks like.

He bought bread, milk, FISH (YOSHAAA), and rice.

He walked home, not wanting to grab attention. He got to his apartment and unhenging.

He quickly made his dinner, eating like a pig. He practiced his guitar while singing, he brushed his teeth and went to bed, training with Kyuubi in his mindscape. AFTER, kissing his guitar.

* * *

Routine for Naruto's Everyday Till' Next Chapter

* * *

Wake up, Shower, Brush Teeth, Put on Clothes (People didn't pay attention to his clothes really, or didn't care. But did take little notice to it.), Prank in many differ ways, get caught by Iruka Umino, Go to school to be ignored, Act like he wasn't listening, Leave School, Eat at Ichirakus, Go home running, Sometimes go to grocery shopping, Eat at home, Sometimes shower, brush teeth, go to bed, training being upped each week practicing old and new + upgrading + with Katana. Wake up and do this all over again. Weekends, Shower, brush teeth, Pranks Occurring More (All Different and Upgraded), Sometimes not doing it making some relieved, eat at home, Long Shower but really is meditating to train with Kyuubi, goes out of the shower, change into pajamas, play his guitar without help no more from the book while making his own songs, and thought about life, and then goes to sleep to train that was upped.

* * *

**BUSY! BUSY! BUSY! BUSY! BUSY! BUSY!**

**OH YEAH! By the way Naruto still hasn't learned Jutsu's yet!**


	5. 5 RoutineMeh

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of these Characters. Only the Story. ;)**

* * *

**Once again I'm very horrible at writing this but…ALL WELL, TCH!**

* * *

**The Summary of a Prologue for the Next Chapters of This Story.**

* * *

2 years has passed doing the same routine, but today will have something NEW something that some people would probably forget. (Naruto is 12, of course he is stronger) (Physically and in Chakra) I know that you're confused but let this story to begin with a person nobody cared about until he started a New Path and showed them who he really was. Watch as he makes a new Legend.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment

* * *

Sun shone on a bright blonde hair rivaling with the sun's brightness.

He groaned waking up right before the Alarm Clock started beeping like crazy going

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!Click…"

Naruto pressed the snooze button.

Getting up tiredly and went to the bathroom.

He splashed cold water onto his face, slapping himself awake on both cheeks.

He looked in the mirror seeing his reflection.

A 5'6, 12 year old with weird birthmarks of three defined whiskers imprinted one each side of his face, blue ocean eyes of slits and bright blonde hair.

He looked in the mirror and started to smile to start his day doing his normal routine.

* * *

Naruto was running to school to be early. Today was the exams.

Naruto 'practiced and practiced just to get the jutsu right' in the forest finally being able to make 1 disfigured clone from having 'bad' chakra control.

But in reality he controlled of how much chakra he put into, but made it look like he was horrible at it by having too much chakra because themore ANBU watched him now.

Anyway he got to school and ran throught the door sitting down beside Sasuke.

"Rumble…"

_"What the hell?" _

"rumble!rumble!rumble!"

_"AGHH! MOST BE THE UGLY BANSHEEEEE'S….Well, Ino isn't that bad...WHAT AM I SAYING?" _

Naruto started to act panicky looking everywhere like everyone else.

It was a routine for the whole class.

Minus Shino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

Two girls came stomping in the room forehead to forehead screaming, "I'm prettier than you Forehead. SO I GET TO SIT BESIDE SASUKE!"

"NO MY BEAUTY IS MORE THAN YOURS SASUKE WILL MARRY ME!"

"WHY do I even fight with YOU!? You know what?! I don't want to be a fangirl anymore because of you! You make me so sick of what we are doing!" Ino yelled.

"So? As long as I have Sasuke I would do anything!"

"W-what about us? What about our frien-"

"You are nothing to me. I feel kind of sorry for you since you thought you were even a competition or even had a little relationship with me."

Sakura said laughing.

Ino had tears in the corners of her eyes.

Ino just went to her seat, her eyes filled with salty tears, just waiting to fall

"Fine. It's not like we ever had a bond anyway. I congratulate you right now because I officially quit being a fan girl."

Ino said truthfully with pride but Naruto could tell she was hurting inside.

_"Sakura went too far this time" _Naruto said in anger

He wasn't the only one, lots of people in the classroom were angered and shocked.

Sakura was in a trance of thinking.

_"Hopefully to apologize." _Naruto looked at Ino in worry

Right now everyone was staring at her, even Sasuke.

Naruto knew that it would make her mad.

But he didn't know what would happen with Ino and Sakura's friendship.

Everyone knew about their childhood together.

Ino felt allot of people staring at her and the only one standing out was that Idiot Naruto.

She looked at him like 'Why-the-hell-are-you-looking-at-me-idiot?' type of look.

Naruto made a goofy face and afterwards gave her a warm charming smile.

Ino's heart fluttered and looked away blushing looking annoyed and confused.

Naruto was confused…_"Am I THAT annoying?" _

_**"Wow…sometimes I wonder how stupid you could be sometimes?" **_

_"HEEYYYY!" _Naruto said whiningly.

But on the outside he was practicing henge and clones hand signs. Everyone didn't take note of it knowing his 'Impossible' Goal.

Sakura came out of her trance and started to smile happily.

Everyone was looking at her like, WHAT THE HELL.

She walked towards Naruto. "Oi, Dobe get out of that seat.

So, I can sit beside Sasuke-Baby. (Sasuke looked horrified)

I'm happy that there is one less girl to rival with, I don't have to see that ugly face bitch that much anymore, and I'm sure that YOU don't want me to be sad.

Now do you?" Sakura said arrogantly.

"Seriously? You just hurt Ino's feelings.

Just for a guy that is obviously gay? (Sasuke twitched)

Being a bitchy banshee weak fangirl isn't going to help you in any relation to a ninja life

You are a disgrace to kunoichi.

Ino is starting to be a true kunoichi and started to become a fine women.

Just go sit somewhere else for today for god sakes."

Sakura was angered, thought how this made lots of guys scared and 'knew' that Naruto had a crush on her.

Though Ino was blushing hard now, thinking of how he talked about her.

"What did you just say, Dobe?

Just get out of your seat! PLUS, I'm more of a women anyone could be."

Sakura said in a bitchy way thinking Naruto would bow down to her. Since, she was a 'goddess.' (EWWW)

Naruto was really mad now giving off evil aura around him making some people shiver and move away from him.

"Really Haruno? Just shut up and sit somewhere! Tch…" Sakura was shocked by Naruto of all people.

Naruto realized what he was doing by her look.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his neck, looked to the side blushing.

"Gomen, Sakura…It's just that I hadn't slept last night because of the exams.

I was practicing all night, Datebayo.

Here… You can sit beside Sasuke. It isn't a big deal."

Naruto said getting out of his chair to prove his point, but Ino's heart sinked down.

_"God I wish I would stop being a fan girl sometimes. _

_Naruto of all people? Plus, Hinata likes him._

_ I can't expect Naruto to like me since he likes Sakura anyway…" _

Ino thought trying to reason.

Before Sakura sat down.

Naruto whispered in her ear quickly, "You better start acting right or all of that hair is off."

Naruto smirked and glanced at Ino seeing her sad.

Naruto sat down at an empty table near a window.

He was confused by Ino though.

_"Why am I so interested in her? _

_I sometimes observe her, wanting to know more about her, and whenever she looks at me I think of how beautiful she is. _

_I mean look at her the way her hair flows behind her_

_ (She doesn't wear her hair up in my story, well she does sometimes…)_

_ the perfect curves, _

_her beautiful eyes, her…_

_WAIT A MINUTE! I'M SUCH A PERVERT GODD! _

_I've been spending too much time around Kuruma obviously." _

**"Yes you have been..BUT LOOKS LIKE NARUTO HAS A CRUSH! HAHAHAA! How cute!"**

Naruto started to blush and started to cover his face so no one could see.

Ino caught his blush though wondering what he was thinking about.

Naruto's eyes caught hers making her and him stare at each other for a while.

Naruto went out of the trance, making Ino come out of it and both looking the opposite direction blushing.

Iruka came in telling everyone to shut up.

"Okay…Today is the Exams.

All of you line up in alphabetical order from you last names.

You'll all be throwing 10 kunais at a target, as long it is on the body, doing henge of any person, switch yourselves with an object, and will try to summon 3 clones."

Everyone lined up and one-by-one everyone took the test.

Naruto gave Ino a quick hug whispering in her ear that she deserved better and that he meant every word about her and not Sakura.

So far everyone passed earning a ninja Konoha Headband, of course Sasuke had a perfect score.

After him it was FINALLY Naruto's turn.

Naruto went up to Iruka nervously

Iruka gave him 10 kunais and asked him to throw them at mannequin with a target sign on its head.

Naruto took the Kunais, but all of the sudden the mannequin was being moved side to side.

Mizuki went up to him.

"You have to hit the kunais to each of the targets and if it's not on the target, 10 points will be removed."

Mizuki said smiling

"Well, that's unfair… my target is moving and everyone else could throw it anywhere on the body…"

"Well, life is unfair, Brat."

Naruto rolled eyes knowing why Mizuki did it.

"That's true…"

Naruto threw all of them at the target anyway. He hit 1 at the neck, 4 at the heart, 4 head, and 1 at…well…the part where no one would want to be hit.

The guys and girls (Their chest. Lol Even though they barely have them.) shivered and some put their hands to that place not wanting that to happen to them, mostly the guys.

Naruto looked at Iruka nerviously, pleading with his eyes to tell him that he pass this round.

Iruka nodded. Naruto smiled goofily.

"Henge yourself, Naruto… WAIT PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE-"

Smoke poofed around them revealing the 6th Hokage, Yodiame.

There stood before them Naruto henged into a perfect Minato.

It took Iruka a few minutes to actually start talking again.

"Umm…GOOD JOB! Now unhenge yourself and switch yourself with any object."

Naruto looked at SasUKE. "Oi! Teme, show me how strong you are in a punch."

Sasuke snorted thinking how fun it'll be to embarrass Naruto like always.

"Get ready to be hurt, Dobe!"

Naruto smiled goofily and nodded stupidly all over the place.

The class looked at him like he was a crazy dobe…wait he is. (It is what they thought. Ha!)

Sasuke ran to Naruto with his fist back ready to punch him.

But before Sasuke knew it he punched the air, almost tripped, and was left confused.

"There I did it Mr. Umino."

Sasuke looked behind him confused at seeing Naruto.

_"Did I just go through him or something?"_

"Good job Naruto. But why did you have to use a person?"

Naruto acted embarrassed.

"I just wanted to see if it worked on a person. Eheh. Is that okay?"

Iruka looked at Naruto surprised but just nodded.

"Now I hope you practiced Naruto. I need you to summon 3 clones of yourself."

Naruto groaned. But he did the signs and 'concentrated'.

A poof of smoke, showing 3 clones exactly looking like Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw them.

"YOSHAA! I FINNALLY DID IT!"

Mizuki was angered and Iruka was shocked.

Iruka gave Naruto a headband.

Mizuki quickly took Naruto to the side and quickly told him to meet him at the school gates at midnight.

(Naruto was creeped out but knew that it was a teacher but couldn't help but keep his guard up)

They both quickly went back to the class.

Naruto walked to the group while taking of his black headband.

Shaking his hair to put it in place and make it comfortable for a second.

When it was off…girls were staring remembering when he acted like a bad boy when they were around 10 or 9 and how he was hotter now.

Even some guys were thinking about it too.

So, basically a lot of people were staring at him.

Naruto froze in the middle of putting his black headband in his pocket.

He looked at all the people staring at him

Naruto put his headband in his pocket and started to sheepishly look at everyone.

"Ano-saa, why are you guys staring at me?" Lots of people got out of there Naughty trance or Angry Trance.

They tried to answer but nothing came out of anyone's mouth…Only silence answered back.

Naruto started to look at everyone weirdly and waited for an answer.

He then just relaxed his body and looked at them with a cocked eyebrow, 'like really' causing his bangs to cover a part of his face a little. (GOD THAT IS SEXY)

Some fan girl moments came back to some girls.

Guys trying to calm themselves, Naruto were attracting some girls, again.

Naruto was confused by the silence, girls blushing, guys looking angry and still not being answered.

Shoo, even Iruka and Mizuki were staring of why it became so quiet.

"Why are you guys not answering?" Naruto was kind of getting creeped out.

All of a sudden his answer was answered by loud squeals of girls attacking him all at once.

They screamed of how they missed Naruto doing that and how they wanted him to kiss them.

Naruto was confused of what they meant.

Kuruma gave Naruto mental pictures of when he acted like a bad boy for the bet.

Naruto understood now but still didn't understand why girls were all over him.

"Girls, Girls, Girls!…I have no idea why you are doing this…I would really like to understand why." Naruto said angrily for not understanding the situation but it somehow came out in a low huskily.

Okay some girls had a nosebleed. (Sheesh, Perverts.)

"What the HELL? How dID IT Come out like THAT?" Naruto said in a low then it turned squeaky and then low again.

"AWWW! You're so cute when you're confused!" The girls squealed.

The guys were laughing at him.

One guy pointed at Naruto saying in between laughs and chuckles.

"You're voice-HAHHAA-is so weird-SNORT-w-why-AHAHHAHH!" Naruto looked at him angrily.

"I doN'T know WHY?! ARggggghhh!" The guys laughed more and the girls squealed and got closer to Naruto more.

All the teachers that were watching were laughing.

Iruka felt sorry for Naruto but he couldn't help but laugh.

Iruka went over to the group and AHEMED them making them quiet down.

"Naruto over here has started to grow up."

Everyone looked at him like…WHHAAAAA?

"He has started puberty." One student asked, "What's Puberty?"

Everyone nodded, I mean EVERYONE in the class.

Iruka was kind of like...OHHH NOO.

He was also becoming embarrass.

"Ummm…Lets go back to the exams, Yeah?"

Everyone stared him down.

Iruka looked at Mizuki for help but he just looked to the side whistling.

"FINE!FINE!FINE! It is when you're in the teens and start becoming a man or a start to your womanhood.

They'll be some changes like Growth Spurts, to guy's difference in voice like Naruto, maybe girls and some other stuff, GOD.

Back to the Exams! Kiba Inuzuka come here for you test!"

Everyone looked at Naruto again.

He quickly put on his headband and looked at the girls daring them with his eyes to not talk or squeal again.

Of course that didn't work somehow.

A girl tried to ask seductively (Don't ask me why),

"Why don't you act like a bad boy, Naruto? You would get all the girls."

Naruto looked at her with his head leaned back and sighed.

Somehow, it made some girls squeal like pigs. (Lol. Wait…SERIOUSLY!? ALL HE DID WAS PUT HIS HEAD BACK AND SIGH!)

He quickly straightened himself like a stick, not wanting to attract more girls…Somehow?

He looked to the side.

"wHY Do you EVEn care if I DO That?" Naruto said annoyed by his own voice and pouted making some girls squeal again_. _

_"God they just keep on squealing." _All the guys, teachers, and Naruto thought.

"Us girls love seeing you like that. Don't we girls?" All the girls nodded and looked at Naruto like he HAD to act like a bad boy.

"Well sorry no can do, ladies." He said surprisingly in the same tone of voice, BUT WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HUSKY!

The entire group of girls leaned in. "I CAN'T DO IT, I WON'T." Naruto said in a high voice.

All the girls surrounded him, even Hinata.

Well, except Sakura who was hogging annoyed but relieved (Not having Fangirls) Sasuke.

They started to give off an aura that sent chills to Naruto.

Naruto quickly looked for an escape from this horror.

He ran through a little space hoping to escape the 'wrath.'

Luckily he did but that didn't stop girls from running after him.

"aggHH! Don't FOLlow ME! Nghhh!" Naruto yelled behind him where a huge group of girls behind him.

They all looked at him with diamonds with hearts in their eyes.

All of a sudden almost all the guys started to run after him screaming of how they were going to kill him for stealing there beautiful crushes.

So, basically Naruto had almost his whole class running after him for something.

Naruto was silently crying while running because his weights were upped last night and now he had to run away from this mob.

Naruto saved himself when he jumped in an empty trashcan in an alleyway making the mob run past.

He waited a few seconds and quickly ran on the roofs to his house.

"This Is THe weirdEST day of My life…UUGHHHH!" Naruto said tiredly.

He went into the bathroom. He was about to step in the shower.

Until, a anbu shunshined behind him.

She had purple hair tied in a ponytail, feminine body and a big bust to prove it.

(Guess who it is.)

Naruto quickly got a towel to wrap around his hip.

"Naruto you are wanted by Hokage-Sama…OMG I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ABOUT TO-"

Naruto waved the anbu off.

"It's OKAy it's NOT like you wantED TO see a NAKed"

"*cough* Hot."

"12 YEAR old…Wait what? D-d-did You Just s-S-S-AY…."

"Oh sorry did I say that out loud." Naruto nodded, blushing feeling weird about an older person calling him HOT.

"Ano, Could yOU leave the room so I can showER BEFore I meet Jiji?"

Naruto said trying to keep his voice balanced and looking to the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sure!" The anbu walked out of the bathroom grinning.

Naruto quickly (I'm sure you know why.) took a shower, but forgot to bring clothes in the bathroom and ran out of the bathroom and quickly changed, hoping the anbu wasn't there.

"Wow….Such a nice bod after a shower and a big thing down there, Meowww." Naruto quickly put on his tank

(He's only wearing his tank, boxers, and tan shorts with lots of pockets)

He turned around and saw that it was the same anbu.

"You're STILL here?" Naruto said blushing like crazily.

"I'm bringing you to Hokage-Sama, You Little Sexy Thang."

Naruto grunted, but the anbu jumped on him by huggin' him off the ground shunshining them to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

The Hokage's Office

* * *

Jiji had a nosebleed. Why?

Naruto's head was in between a big busted girl's boobs

"I…Can't….BREATH!"

Hokage was back to reality quickly ordering the anbu to let go of him.

"Soory, Hokage, Naruto is just too se-cute!"

she bowed down and Hokage dismissed her-

"JA NE!"

The anbu said before leaving.

Naruto was gasping for air and looked up to Saratobi in gratefulness.

"I thought I was going to die, Jiji." Naruto said horrified with big eyes.

Sarotobi laughed at his seriousness.

"So what'dya WANT?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto I wanted to congratulate you." Sarotobi said smiling happily.

"THANKS JIJI! Also I was WONdering…Do you KNOW WHY my class was chasing ME? 'Cause I DOn't!"

Sarotobi chuckled remembering the scene of seeing Naruto running for his life from fan girls and jealous boys.

"OI! What's SO Funny?" Naruto asked confused.

Sarotobi just shook his head.

"Since you have passed and 1 month has passed…" Naruto acted like he was thinking... "OH! YAYYY! I think?" "*Chuckle* Yes, Naruto, it is money. But, I tripled it since you passed this level. Here." Sarotobi said while giving a huge package of money.

"I can't take this Jiji…" "Why not?" Sarotobi said confused by Naruto's Reaction.

"The orphanage needs it and other businesses that are really good are about to go down. Here take it I already have enough. Plus they won't let me give it to them."

Naruto gave Sarotobi 2/3 of his pay.

"Give these to them, Please?"

Sarotobi was surprised by Naruto's action.

Since, most kids would take all of it and not thinking about it once.

Plus, Naruto was treated horribly by all of them.

"You've changed…" He whispered.

"What DID YOU say, Jiji?" Naruto said with a scrunched up.

"Oh nothin' you little brat." He said smiling.

Naruto put his hand on his chest gasping.

"You're SO Mean Jiji! Calling me a litTLE Brat all the time. BLECHH!"

Sarotobi just shook his head laughing.

"Well, Jiji, I'm GOING to go so you can FINISH Your work! JA NE!"

Naruto said before running out a broken window.

"It still scares me when he does that…" Sarotobi said annoyed when his heart rate went up for a second.

* * *

Naruto's House

* * *

Naruto ate fish with rice, milk, and toasted bread with eggs. Then took a nap.

* * *

Mindscape

* * *

Kyuubi awoke from his nap and looked at Naruto.

"OI! COuld You WAKE me up When it is time TO MEET UP with MIZuki?" Kuruma nodded tiredly.

**"You training are upped this week again. You will do 2,000,000 pushups, 3,000,000 sit ups, 75,000,000 laps, cliff climbing 500,000 time for each arm, water walking + leaf concentration + holding two boulders on each hand at the same time, and then come back to me, Alright? DON'T EVEN ANSWER THAT!" **

Naruto just rolled his eyes and started his Training. (I knoowww his training is insane!)

* * *

As time passes by…

* * *

Naruto finally finished his training and was covered in sweat, dirt, and was sore.

He trudged to Kuruma in tiredly.

"What did'ya WAnt, dateBAYO?"

**"You'll start training with the foxes to understand each other in the battlefield. Since, you hadn't summoned them in like…What…1 or 2 years to see them? Of course I see them like almost every day, but you only see them and barely talk to them. Since, I take their attenti-" **

Naruto just waved his hand.

"I get IT, I get it. You WANT ME to be comRADES with them (So both sides would be comfortable), and understAND signals when fighting TO BE IN synced, Right?" Naruto said lazily.

Kyuubi had a tick mark from being interrupted.

**"Yes, smartass." **

Naruto glowered at him.

Naruto summoned them with a POOFF.

They looked around confused and felt weird of being summoned.

"Ano-saa, ANO-SAA…Kuruma EXPlain." Naruto said feeling uncomfortable with ALL of the foxes staring at him.

Kuruma saw his discomfort.

**"No need to be shy Naruto. I forgot that you need to build character. So just to explain to them to have confidence in yourself. Confidence is needed in EVERYTHING. In EVERYTHING you will need DETERMINATION. But don't have arrogance, cockiness, or without a good reason. You got that?!" **

Kuruma looked at Naruto trying to lean over him, trying to look scary.

Naruto just tapped his foot acting like he was impatient.

Naruto looked up at Kuruma and smirked.

"Oh! You're done? I thought you were go on forever and ever. I actually didn't hear anything you just said. Nee, Nee could'chya say it again?"

**"SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE OVERCONFIDENT BRAT! Wait…"**

Naruto just sighed and looked at Kuruma innocently.

"I just did what you were asking me to do. Did I do something wrong? Because you're the one who is forgetting that your Fox Clan is waiting for us to know why they're a second...MY VOICE DIDN'T CHANGE WHEN I SAID THAT! YahOOO...aWw mAN."

Kuruma glared at Naruto with coldness and hate, but chuckled a little.

Then looked at his family in warm loving face.

**"I'm sorry about this annoying brat here. Since, Naruto passed his exams to become a pre-chunnin. I would want you guys to be friends and become in synced on the battlefield, having each other's back. Don't you agree it would be a good idea? You guys should think about it, talk about it, and see if you want to…You don't have to though!"**

**Finished! If you had noticed he learned 2 jutsus. Henge and Whatever the other one was. Oh wait, Also Summoning.**


	6. 6 The New Bond

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of these Characters. Only the Story... But, Kami…I wish I did own those sexy characters…Just saying… ;)**

* * *

**Gahhh, I hope I didn't mess up too much? I messed up my story line I wanted…All well, I have to make a new one that would make sense with this story so far.**

* * *

"Gaahhh, You knOW I'll take IT, YOu chiBI Fox!" Naruto said pouting in frustration. **"I'M NOT CHIBIII!" **Kuruma yelled back.

Kuruma changed into his human form meaning he wanted to be serious.

(He has long dark red hair with orange hinted if you looked closer, black kimino to cover with a red stash, eyes slitted red, nine red-orange tails behind him, reddish orange fox ears on top of his head, and all have black tips at the end.)

"So, how do I start BEIng comrades wiTH THem? I can't bring them OUT IN battles yet. Do you WANT ME to just STart hanging out wiTH Them? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? ANSWER MEE!"

"**Sheesh, quiet down would'ya? Yes, I want you to start a bond obviously for the hundredth time. I also wanted to talk about bringing them out." **

"Wha-" **"LET ME FINISH, DATEBAYO!" **

"..."

"**I didn't mean to say that…SHUTUP!...Anyways…BACK TO THE SUBJECT! **

**You will only bring them out in emergencies or when you need them to scent someone out. That is how you use summons. **

**You will fight together, work for the other, and survive."**

Naruto nodded

_"Seems like I have more things to protect and have in my life…" _Naruto smiled…a real smile.

Kuruma smiled hearing his thoughts

**"OI! You day dreaming about hot girls or somethin'?" **

Kuruma said wiggling his eyebrows.

Naruto glared at him.

"I'm sure YOU Do…"

Naruto mumbled

**"You know I do!" **

Kuruma said in pride.

The blond mob just rolled his eyes. Crossing his arms.

Naruto went up to the patient Fox Clan

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I hope I can be a good comrade to you all. I promise that I'll try my best…No…My hardest to protect and support you all."

_"Ah, I said that without my voice changing! I hope they didn't notice me not using my dad's name. I don't want any misunderstandings." _Naruto thought in happiness then with worry.

Kuruma was being stalkerish today and heard every word.

**"You can go now, Naruto." **

"Thanks, Kit. Ja ne Fox Clan!"

Just like that he was gone.

Kuruma shook his head.

His clan changed into their human forms.

**"He really wants to be comrades with you, you know? He even thought of how he didn't want you guys to not see him as a guy who depends on Titles and is hoping to have new friends."**

The fox clan was surprised of how Naruto thought.

All of a sudden questions were directed all around Kuruma.

"**So when do we start getting to know him?"**

** "When is he able to pick a Life Partner?"**

** "Can we play with him?" **

**"HE LOOKS SO COOL~"**

** "What is he like?"**

** "Does he play shogi?" **

**"How strong is he?" **

**"BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN! I'LL ANSWER ONE AT A TIME, OKAY!"**

"**Someone's got their panties in a twist…" **

One of the mid-aged fox guy whispered to another.

**"More like a frustrated horny..."**

They both giggled

Kuruma glared at both of them.

**"You don't want to say it to my face or somethin'?" **

He asked in an annoyed voice.

The 2 foxes straightened looking to the side embarrassed.

"**Okay…YOU!" **Kuruma pointed at a random person** "What's your question?" "What's…**

* * *

**Back to Naruto**

* * *

As he silently ran, not wanting to wake up others, he quickly to the school's gate.

He saw Mizuki waiting there impatiently walking back and forth.

Naruto quietly went up behind Mizuki and putted a real spider on his forehead.

Making Mizuki scream like a little girl. After Mizuki finally got the spider off of himself and looked for the culprit who came up to him without being detected, only seeing Naruto.

" DE-YOU! Grrrr….Stupid spiders." Mizuki quietly cried to himself for a second.

"Look here, Gaki. I'm going to help you be stronger. Wouldn't you like that?"

Naruto nodded.

"But How?"

"I want you to ste-get the for-I mean this big scroll in the Hokage's Tower in his Office. It's a BIG test to see how strong you are."

Naruto picked up the mistaken words finding out what Mizuki wanted him to steal. "I'll do it! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said doing his good guy pose, smiling idiotically.

"Go on and do it. Meet me at there."

Mizuki pointed all the way into the forest.

"If you go straight from there for 10 miles or so and wait for me so I can find you, ALSO Don't try to dare run, De-Gaki." Mizuki said in his KI

Naruto nodded once and quickly went into the shadows, running to the Hokage Tower knowing fully well what Mizuki wanted to do for sending him there.

Naruto waited a while in the shadows, being really still for making no noise, hiding his chakra, and waited till the Anbu to switch places to Guard.

He quickly went into the shadows, crawling, going into the bushes, and finally got to the building.

He heard the Anbu starting to come towards the door to start guarding.

Naruto started to panic then remembered his warm-ups.

He quickly took off his weights and ran up the side of the building towards the Hokage's Office window.

He pulled himself up and sat beside the window catching his breath before the Anbu were outside to guard.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to detect as hard as he could finding only 2 guards  
and looked inside the window by the corner of his eye.

He quickly went into the window and went towards where the forbidden scroll was hidden.

He quickly took it, but saw another scroll that had a spiral on it.

_"I'll ask Jiji later.."_

Naruto covered the evidence that he was there.

All of the sudden the Hokage Office door opened.

Making Naruto quickly jump out of the window and stuck his body to the Hokage Tower.

He heard the Hokage coming in the room.

Naruto quietly climbed down the Hokage Tower with his hands and feet.

When he finally got down, he snuck inside the bushes and quickly ran towards where Mizuki ordered him to go.

He relaxed and putted his weights on, that was now upped.

Naruto still kept his guard up listening to his surroundings.

"**Hey, that reminds me that I need to train you to fight without your senses. Looks like I know what we are doing tonight~" **

_"Awwww…ALL WELL! I LOVE TRAINING, NEHEHHEHEEEE!" _

**"NARUTO! Shushhh IT! YOUR SO LOUD!"**

_"Says the person who is screaming my name. Lawl."_

**"…" **

Naruto smirked.

"_When is Mizuki gonna be here? He's taking so long. Might as well look inside and learn a jutsu. Plus, if anyone finds out that I did. I'll blame it on Mizuki. Perfect." _

Naruto thought smiling deviously to himself.

Naruto started scanning through many of them. At the same time memorizing it. He took off his tank top and mesh. He started to practice Kage Bunshin No jutsu.

He had perfected it in about 3/4 of an hour. He then started to brainstorm and mess around with it. He thought of what he could do with them in battle.

"_Wait a second! If I'm in battle I want to control where they're going to be! I'M SO SMART, DATEBAYOOO!"_

Naruto was excited and couldn't help to dance around like an idiot. He then remembered that Mizuki still hadn't come yet…

"_WHY THE HELL HE ISN'T HERE YET?!" _Naruto thought getting a little aggravated. He sat down and closed his eyes to calm down. _"I guess I'm still kid...Maybe I should just look into reality and take things seriously..."_

His guard was upped even more remembering how serious this was.

"_I should really start learning about these types of things" _Naruto thought and started brainstorming and messaged Kuruma of what he should learn for missions.

"_**Great Idea! Neehehhee…Get ready for the long nights Naruto-Kun~." **_Kuruma said in mischief.

Naruto was caught off guard. _"Long Nights? Didn't know you were into that, Kit." _Naruto thought in a deep jokingly tone.

Kuruma freaked out in the cage. **"Really? We both know that I'm into big watermelons and some other nice curves. Plus, you already got a Hime. Inoooo~Ino Ino Ino Ino Inoooo~ Ino In-" **

"_Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up…SHUT UP!" _

Naruto mentally glared at Kuruma that was basically saying. Say-It-One-More-Time-OR-ELSE-MEHH!

Kuruma just stayed quiet…For Now. **(MUAHAHAHHAAHA) **

**"WAIT! DON'T CALL ME KIT WHEN I'M AN THOUSAND YEAR OLD DEMON, YOU TWELVE YEAR OLD."**

Naruto started to hear 2 people running towards the area.

He quickly put the things back to where they were.

Then, putted the forbidden scroll on his back and waited for them to come.

"NARUTOOOO!" Screamed Iruka

"Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll! I'm taking you to the Hokage!" Iruka yelled getting closer to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were covered by his bangs.

He looked up with betrayal and hurt mixed with puppy/innocent eyes

"What are you talking about? Aren't you here for the test Mizuki told me? He told me I had to get a BIG scroll in Hokage's Office."

Naruto said with arms in wide length to emphasize BIG.

**"Haha. That's what she said."**

Naruto had an tick mark but then just ignored Kuruma.

"_Mizuki told Naruto to do this? But he was the one who told the Hokage…Did Mizuki set up Naruto for this? But, Mizuki wouldn't do this would he? He has never been mean to anyone...Except to Naruto. But, Naruto IS A DE-No he's like me after what I've seen what people done to him but worse…I wonder how he's still san-"_

"MR. IRUKAAA! IRUKA! MRRRR.!"

"I'M AWAKE!"

"Thank god I thought you were dead from just freezing up all of a sudden. Phewww."

Wiping off invisible sweat from his forehead.

All of a sudden Naruto quickly was serious and looked in one direction for a while, scaring Iruka a bit.

Making him think, _"WHAT THE HELL? Is something wrong with hi-"_

Iruka saw an shuriken coming in the direction Naruto was looking at. Naruto ducked. Iruka than saw Mizuki running towards them, stopping on a tree branch. "Thanks for leading me to him Iruka! Now give me the Scroll, **DEMON**!"

Iruka finally putted the pieces together and felt deceived. He started panicking and looked at Naruto. "DON'T GIVE IT T-"Only to see him calm but his fist were shaking.

"_Like Calm before the Storm…WAIT! I Can't be thinking about that! Mizuki is going to steal the Scroll!"_

"**Demon Boy! **You will give me that scroll to bring to master! Answer me and Give It!"

Mizuki said in weak killing intent.

"You know that you have weak KI, right? You also sound like a spoiled brat too. Plus, who's that master of yours? Kind of gay…Just saying. But, don't worry I'm okay with peoples sexuality."

Naruto said Lazily.

"Grrr…Do you know what's worse? It's what you are and why everyone hates you!"

"NOO! IT'S THE LAW YOU CAN'T S-"

"You are Kyuubi No Yoko! The one who destroyed Konoha and killed the 4th Hokage! It was **YOU**!"

Mizuki was shaking with anger.

He yanked a big shuriken off his back and threw it at Naruto.

Only to have Iruka jump in front of Naruto.

Naruto was caught off guard for a milli second but quickly to action.

Naruto pushed Iruka to his right, and caught the shuriken with his tank top, that WAS on the ground.

It took some time for Mizuki and Iruka to take in what just happened. _"Wait a sec…I/He threw, then He/I guarded, Then DEMON/Naruto has shuriken."_Iruka and Mizuki thought together confused.

"Sorry Mizuki but you will suffer the consequences…KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Clones surrounded Mizuki from everywhere.

They pounced punching, kicking, and told him his wrongs.

Iruka amused that an Chuunin was being beat up by a 12 year old.

All the clones disappeared at once showing a beaten up Mizuki and blonde holding his head in pain.

Iruka immediately went to Naruto's side.

Naruto still couldn't believe someone would care that much.

"You know Naruto we are kind of the same. I used to do the same things you did. But remember that you are NOT Kyuubi…It's like a katana being put into a case, but that doesn't mean the case is the katana. Do you get it?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Let's get Mizuki to Old Man."

Iruka chuckled and straightened up, scowling. "Treat your elders with respect, Naruto."

They both smiled at each other and Iruka picked up Mizuki. They both ran back to Konoha.

* * *

Mindscape

* * *

Kuruma smiled knowing Naru would go far

**Aghhh! I wish I could write things longer and faster! **


	7. 7 NaruIno Time!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of these Characters…Wish I could though…**

**Next Day**

Blonde mass of hair sliding into the classroom...

only to fall on top of another blonde…?

Naruto opened his eyes finding Ino's face really close to his.

They both stared at each other for a while.

Loud whistles were heard from Kiba.

"Who knew Naruto was so forward! HAHAHAA!"

Naruto blushed and jumped off of Ino.

He helped Ino up.

"Sorry Ino, Eheh"

Ino was still dazed from being so close to…

_"So close to the…"_

"The Hot Mess…I Mean…The Hot Dobe…I MEAN THE Sexy Dobe…Wait…"

Ino all of a sudden felt uncomfortable.

Finding out everyone was looking at her weirdly.

"What?...What?!...WHAT?!"

Sakura looked at her disgusted.

"I can't believe you think of the Ugly Dobe like that, Pig. You have such a bad taste in guys. Sasuke is the best taste anyone would have. But, you picked the Dead last Dobe. HEEHAWW HEEHE!" Sakura laughed.

The classroom became cold. "Hmph…Our relationship together would be better than Billboards and SasUke's relationship wouldn't it be, Naruto?"

Everyone now turned to Naruto staring him down, making him start sweat bullets.

He then rolled his eyes, taking off his headband tying it on his right leg to match Ino.

He walked lazily over to Ino and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, Yeah it's wayyyy better than the Pink Haired Banshee and Duck Ass relationship, just look at you...You're a goddess. Why ask Hime?"

Ino blushed wildly and lightly smacked Naruto on the arm.

"Just wanted to have support from my, used to be secret, boyfriend, that's all."

Naruto panicked, but then knew everything would be amusing if he made some jealous.

Naruto Looked at the crowd with protectiveness, making the guys feel like Naruto was a Alpha and the girls feel jealousy.

Naruto hugged Ino's Waist and locked eyes with hers.

Ino was blushing like crazily and couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

Naruto smirked and lowered his head.

"C'mon the teachers coming."

He looked at everyone staring and glared at them with his KI.

Ino started blushing allot.

_"He's so cute…and He's MY boyfriend…WAIT A SEC! GET YOUR HEAD BACK TO REALITY HE'S NOT MY BOYF-"_

Naruto interlaced their hands together slowly and lead her to her desk.

Ino then could only make out the words,"C-can I-I s-s-sit w-with yo-you?"

The whole class was shocked!

This was a person who got Ino to be his girlfriend and make her stutter.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

He then just nodded and took her to the table he usually sat at.

"Ladies first…Well, only just you."

He said taking his hand out of hers, only to have her tighten it.

He took his other hand putting it through his hair smiling and blushing a bit.

Ino blushed and went to the seat closer to the window.

Naruto sat down beside her.

They both felt everyone starin'.

Ino was kind of annoyed.

Naruto noticed her annoyance in her features, her lips were in a thin line and she had a tick mark on her forehead.

"You look cuter when you're smiling ya know."

Ino started blushing again.

She smacked Naruto on his chest smiling.

"Stop saying things like that."

Naruto gasped dramatically.

"I was only stating facts, Hime. Just let me say them…Pleaseee."

Naruto had a playful smile with a twinkle in his eye.

Ino couldn't help but hug Naruto to death.

"Your too cute, Datebayoo~"

Naruto was caught off guard.

"You flatter me so, Ino-Hime."

He smiled, she hugged him tighter.

"Ino-Hime I can't breathe …INOOOOO~HIMMEEE I Can't Breathe That Easy Anymore, Datebayo~!"

Ino immediately losened her hug and was trying to hide her blushing by hiding her face into Naruto's chest, after realizing what she was doing.

Unfortunately Naruto fell to the ground on his back with Ino on top of him.

Ino quickly apologized, but Naruto waved her off.

"It was my fault. Don't worry about it. Plus, if you did it on purpose…I bet you just wanted to feel me up."

Naruto winked at her and showed with his hand that she was, actually, straddling him.

She jumped off of him in a millisecond.

Naruto was still on the ground propped up on his elbows and smirking up at Ino with one eyebrow up in confusion.

He just got back up on his seat.

Many were still looking. "Don't you guys have your own things to do, then watching us?"

Most looked away failing to act like they weren't.

Then Kiba screamed, "Oi! How can we help it! It's like a tv show infront of us of ROMANTICO!"

Naruto chuckled huskily and smiled at Kiba.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't you have some ROMANTICO for Hinata for yourself?"

Kiba blushed real badly and looked at Hinata to see how she reacted, seeing that she was blushing like a tomato.

Kiba saw Naruto's smirk and muttered, "F you, Uzumaki…"

Naruto's eyes twinkled. "You're going to invite me to yalls Wedding aren'tcha?"

Kiba and Hinata couldn't look at eachother or at Naruto anymore.

Naruto shook his head, then turned it to the door. "Why hasn't Iruka come in yet?"

No one said anything. "Tch..."

Naruto then wrapped one arm around Ino's waist and yanked her quickly on his lap.

Ino felt like her face could heat up the whole world by how much she was blushing by Naruto.

"You okay, Babe?" Naruto asked worried if he hurt her in any way.

She just quickly shook her head no.

He smiled and slowly leaned towards her.

Ino backed up into the schools desk memorized in his eyes slowly going to his lips, muttering, "What are you doing Baka?"

He leaned forward breathing on her neck and his breath on her ear making her shiver.

He whispered in her ear, "When are we going to tell them? Or do you want to keep playing them?"

He then leaned back and his face in question, but smirking.

"You're such a tease gaki. Who knew you would do it of all people? But, you're sexy body does compliment."

Naruto quickly yanked his head towards the door, finding out it was a purple headed person like the other one from last time.

Naruto then remembered what had happened and putted it the two together… "Y-YOU! Why are you here?"

"Just watchin' the show like everyone else. By the way my name is Anko. Where's your teacher?"

Naruto then wondered why she would want Iruka then smiled.

**FLASHBACK**

"N-N-NARUTO! Slow down you're going to choke!" Naruto finished his 7th bowl.

"Neh Iruka…Do you have a…" Naruto putted his pinky up telling Iruka, Girlfriend.

Iruka started to choke on the ramen really hard. Naruto started slapping Irukas back.

"GAHH! STOP IT NARU-" "I was just trying to help." Naruto smiled innocently. Iruka just glared.

"Anyway…SO DO YOU, DATEBAYO?" Iruka spitted out the water from the ramen. "COULD YOU STOP ASKING THAT? Why do you want to know anyway, Naruto?"

"Just curious and now I'm more curious why you aren't answering." He said pouting.

Iruka sighed heavily not being able to resist Naruto's Pout.

"Well, Actually I Do, Her name is NONE of your BUSINESS, BUT I can tell you what she looks like. She has purple hair, really beautiful, fun, an interrogator…" Iruka started to daydream

"An sexy playful hot ma-WAIT A MINUTE! NARUTOOO!" Turns out Naruto disappeared leaving the bill.

**ENDING**

"Oh so your Iruka's…" putting up a pinky making the purple head threw a kunai at Narutoin embarrassment, which Naruto caught and threw back.

Naruto quickly stuck his tongue out with a loud, "BLEHHHHH"

He then nuzzled Ino's shoulder taking in her scent. "Hey Ino."

"Hmmm?" She said distracted. "You still haven't answered yet…"

Ino was confused. "Wh-What are you talking about, Naruto? I can't concentrate when you do this! Naruto, Please…"

"Please what?" "Please stop distracting me…" "OOPS! Gomen…."

Naruto quickly backed away blushing.

"Umm…What did you ask or say?"

Naruto glared at the people with no KI, but it still made the room drop many degrees and many classmates scared to death.

All of them looked away except for Anko, who just sat in the teacher's seat waiting for Iruka.

Naruto ignored Anko and quickly said into Ino's ear. "Do you want me to drop our façade yet?"

Ino wasn't listening to what Naruto was saying but of how close he was. "OH! Yeah sure, sure…"

Then Ino realized what Naruto just said right when he backed away quickly.

"WAIT! I MEAN-" "Okay! MINNA-SAAA! Ino and I were only acting Datebayoo!"

Ino just whimpered in disappointment, of not being able to feel like Naru's Girlfriend.

_"…Wait! STOP THINKNG YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND, BAKA!"_

Everyone looked at them for a long time.

Just stared at them for 5 whole minutes like ARE-YOU-F'IN-KIDDING-ME-YOU-MADE-ME-FEEL-THIS-FOR- NOTHING!?

"Ummm…Are you guys Okayyy?"

"..."

"..."

"F U! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU PLAYED WITH OUR FEELINGS A-HOLE! CAN YOU DATE ME?! TELL ME HOW TO MAKE GIRLS FEEL LIKE THAT!" AND ETC…I mean…and etc…Sorry for Caps….

Naruto ran like the wind to Anko.

"SHUNSHIN ME TO HOKAGE! PLEASE!"

Anko cocked her eyebrow up by the sudden demand.

"Call me Anko-Sama in a deep husky voice of how much you want me to and I will."

Everyone turned around with evil eyes targeting Naruto "Anko-Sama I really want you..."

Naruto said in an even deeper husky pleading voice. "To send me to the room. (Growl)"

Anko couldn't help but blush like crazy

She squealed, hugging Naruto and did his demand.

Only for Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru to grab Naruto from behind.

**Hokage Tower**

"BOOM! OWWWW!"

Naruto looked around on guard to see where they were and saw Hokage hugging the wall in his chair like a wet cat.

Naruto started to bust out laughing and the others started to.

Hokage sighed and shook his head.

"Aren't you kids supposed to be in school? And Anko what are you doing with these kids?"

They all froze. "Don't tell me you guys got in trouble again!"

Naruto quickly started to put his hands in an X sign.

"NO. NO. NO. Anko came in to look for Iruka. I went to Anko for help to send me here because there was a huge mob. Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru probably didn't want to be run over by the crazy mob."

Naruto said really fast then gasped for air.

They all looked at him weirdly.

"Whatt?! I wanted to say it faster since it was allot of words, datebayo."

Hokage just smiled. "So why was there a crazy mob again anyways?"

Naruto just putted his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba nodded and took a step forward.

He looked up in confidence and said these words many would feel for.

Iruka came in just in time for it

"Naruto and Ino acted like a couple…Then Naruto said they were Faking."

There was just silence. Then Naruto started chuckling.

"Nicee, Mutt. I couldn't have said it any better. Funny how everyone thought we were in trouble again."

Kiba started chuckling along. Chouji and Shikamaru started, too. Remembering good old times they had together.

"It's kind of-munch-weird that we are-munch-here together here-munch-again." Chouji said while eating his chips.

Everyone nodded in agreement…I MEAN EVERYONE! The 4 kids, ALL of Anbu, Hokage, and Iruka except a mysterious figure near the Hokage's Window.

All Anbu remembered running after the 4 trouble makers, Shikamaru would help them making the tactics, Chouji would distract people, and Naruto and Kiba were the ones in the background setting up the prank when they were younger.

They all USED TO BE comrades in crime when they did pranks in the village.

One Anbu muttered," Ahh, those were fun times wasn't it…" The others agreed.

The Hokage chuckled remembered the times he would run after them when they were in trouble.

It was funny to look back at those times.

Iruka knew how they were always troublemakers and he remembered the time he tried to get them to do leaf sticking.

He just shook his head of how troublesome they were.

Shikamaru sneezed, "Ugh…Troublesome nose." Everyone just smiled, some shook their heads chuckling.

Then Naruto acknowledged Iruka again. "OH! Iruka why are you here?"

Iruka started to get the shivers and explained what had happened.

Iruka walked in the classroom expecting his girlfriend.

He walked towards his desk and finally realized how quiet it was. He looked at the class only to be targeted to be stared down, making him start sweating.

"Uhhh…I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, CLASS!"

They widened their eyes and quickly pounced.

Iruka was terrified from being ravished and ambushed so he quickly shunshined to the random place.

Which happened to the Hokage's Office.

Naruto, the other 4, and 1 Anbu started backing away.

"GOD! WHEN I FIND OUT WHY THEY DID THAT THEY'RE DEAD! DEAD!"

Iruka was in rage, forgetting he was in front of the Hokage that was laughing to himself of the scene unfolding in front of him.

The 5 started to sweat even more.

You can guess who's who.

"_Shit!SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"_

"_Maybe I should not have came, ugh troublesome"_

"_FOOD FOOD FOOD Oh I'm going to be in big trouble RUN RUN RUN!"_

"_Gahh, WHAT SHOULD I DO! I could defeat Iruka…NAHHH! HE'S TOO STRONG! RUUUUNNN! ANIMAL INSTINCTS ARE TELLING MEH TO RUUUNN!"_

"_Iruka's my boyfriend…He wouldn't do anything to me. GAH! HE'S GOING IN RAGE! Though it's kind of sexy when he's mad like that. BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE MAD AT ME FOR HELPING THE POOR GAKI AND EXPECIALLY AFTER ASKING HIM TO DO A SMALL NAUGHTY THING!"_

Iruka started to notice their movements. "Why are you guys moving? It's not like you did anything about this…right?"

"…"

"Why aren't you people answering?!"

Naruto said one thing that everyone would agree with.

"RUNNNNN!"

Some ran through the door, one shunshined, one was too lazy and quickly hid in a closet, and one jumped through the window from a mad bull.

"**NARUTOO! I'M GOING TO PUNISH YOU SEVERELY!"**

Anko couldn't help but scream out from where she was, which was the first floor in the Hokage Tower. "Oh! Punish me too, Iruka-CHANN!" Everyone looked at her weirdly. She just shrugged, smirked, and winked.

**Okayyy…I going to have to say it'll probably take a month for a chapter with school going on. My story is messing up too. But, I plan to have a chapter where the tables turn and that's where it would go the way I want it to. Also, I know the story doesn't bring you in like interesting ones does…BUT HEY! I'm new…and this is my first of actual trying to make a story interesting and fanfictiony…Okay I know that I suck! Also if you are confused with the story and the definition, then don't worry. The next few chapters everything will come together. Right now he's still a young kid. (Naruto)**


	8. 8 Start of a New Relationship?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of these Characters… D:**

**Same Day…Meh**

Naruto ran back to the academy to his class and quickly hid outside beside the classroom door, hiding his chakra.

He peeked in slowly seeing a grumpy Iruka telling the classes their teams they're assigned to.

"**Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha-"**

"KYAHHH! PLEASE SAY MY NAME! NO MINE! I'M HOTTER THAN YOU 2! SASUKE-KUNNN~! I WANNA BE ON HIS TE-"

**"SHUT THE FU- **I MEAN to Find out you will have to be quiet and let me talk Class…Now Team 7 will have Sasuke Uchiha-"

"PLEAS-" **"(GLARE)" **"(GULP)"

"Sakura Ha-" "KYAHHH! IN YOUR FA-"

"**JUST LET ME FINISH TELLING WHO'S ASSIGNED TO EACH TEAM YOU BANSH-**(Sigh) Just shut up your Fangirling till' I'm Done."

The girls started to gradually start talking (Fangirling) again.

"**(Glare) OKAYY!?" **Iruka said pissed sending KI everywhere.

"yes." All of them said hugging each other, trying to hide from the monster unleashed.

Iruka then relaxed and smiled widely.

"Alright, the third person on Team 7 will be…" All girls leaned forward on the edge of their seats.

"…Naruto Uzumaki." All the girls and boys groaned from not being on ONE of THEIR teams and Sakura bragging about it.

Naruto hid his chakra even more and waited till most of teams were picked up.

He went in after 2 hours. He saw Sasuke sitting in his desk being pestered by a pink haired banshee.

"Oi! Since we're a team, we are comrades. So, we are going to have to balance each other out, Neh?"

Naruto said smiling idiotacally.

"Hn. I don't need a comrade. Especially by you of all people, I'm an Uchiha. So that means I'm stronger than you Dobe. Plus, I beat you up every day to prove it. Even Sakura is better than you by how smart she is." Sasuke said smirking.

"Yeah! Sasuke's way better than a dobe like you. He strong, smart, handsome, from a strong clan, everything you can't be and don't have but only a dobe. I mean seriously, you must have been so stupid and useless that your parents didn't even want you." Sakura said in arrogance from Sasuke's compliment and laughed.

Sasuke and Naruto flinched from how harsh it was.

Naruto clenched his fist and calmed himself down, by restraining himself from doing something bloody right then and there.

Plus, he had a façade to be held up.

Then, a man that had gray hair that defied gravity in a jounin suit came in reading a book called Icha Icha.

Naruto looked at the book remembering Jiji read the same thing. "Yo. Team 7, meet me up on the roof." Then, shunshined leaving swirling leaves.

Naruto and Sasuke had the same thought on their minds. _'I really need to learn that jutsu.'_

Sakura, _'KYAHHH! I STILL CAN'T BELIVE HE COMPLIMENTED ME!' __**'SHANNARO! SASUKE WILL BE OURS SOON!'**_

Sasuke shivered and knew it had to be a fan girl, like always.

Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and pointed.

Sasuke followed where he was pointing to, showing Sakura crackling in laughter like an evil witch muttering something about marriage, raping, and Sasuke.

Sasuke was horrified but didn't show it physically. Naruto could still tell and felt sorry for Sasuke.

Naruto cocked his head towards the door. Sasuke shakily nodded. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran like the wind, leaving no evidence or sounds.

Also, leaving Sakura to her rapin-La La Land.

**On The Roof**

The door slammed open showing Naruto and Sasuke panting and walking towards their sensei.

Their sensei patted the seat telling them to sit there. They obeyed.

"So where's the pink haired girl that gave a harsh comment?" Naruto rested his head on his knee and answered.

"Ahh you were spying on us. Anyways, she was in her own fan girl world when we left. So she's probably coming up in a few seconds." Sasuke couldn't help but shiver.

The Sensei couldn't help but giggle to himself, of how the Uchiha thought of the Bansh-girl.

They rested for 10 minutes till' she came up drenched in sweat, walking towards them.

"Th-they y-you are Sasuke-Kun...I'm so tired…Catch Me." She said tired from walking up the stairs.

She fell towards Sasuke's direction but Sasuke jumped from his spot onto Kakashi's Lap.

Sasuke immediately just stood up and sat on the other side of the bench.

"…Um I know you don't like fan girls since they're scary and stuff. I just don't think turning gay isn't going to help anything but get yaoi fan girls, so it adds a lot more…"

"Shutup Dobe. I'll need a woman to fulfill my mission anyways."

"What if a guy could fulfill it, eh?"

"IF YOU WERE IN MY ROOM YOU WOULD KNOW!"

Sasuke said in rage, referring to his adult content hidden under his bed.

"Oh so now you want me in your room!"

Naruto said chuckling and winked at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sheesh. It's okay SasUke. I saw the posters and your stash. Just embrace your gayness and stop TRYING to convince yourself you're straight, Teme. Haha!"

Kakashi laughed to himself at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

Sakura was crying in madness.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "SHUTUP! SASUKE IS STRAIGHT AND WILL MARRY ME! ME!"

"Well. If he's marrying you…Then, he'll definitely turn gay."

Kakashi knew that if he didn't interfere there would be a big mess starting.

"Kids, Kids. Now is not the time. Now let's introduce ourselves to one and another."

They all calmed down a bit. Then Sakura asked, "Um…How do we do that? What do we say?"

"Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams or goals."

"Why don't you start?"

Kakashi started to get annoyed by Sakura.

"(Sigh) My name is Kakashi. I have allot of likes and dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business. My dreams or goals…Haven't thought of it yet."

Sakura twitched, Sasuke had a brooding face and Naruto had one eyebrow up like-'really?'.

"All he told us was his name…" Sakura said flabbergasted.

"No. Not really. He told us too much." Naruto said leaning backwards and feet in the air as if he was bored already.

Sasuke and Sakura just ignored him and Kakashi was confused.

"Anyways, why don't you start pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…(She looked at Sasuke blushing and giggled) My hobbies are…(She stared at him giggling harder…and my dreams are…(She squealed and tried to grope Sasuke's arm)"

"Umm…Okayyyy, what about your dislikes?"

"My dislikes are INO-PIG and Naruto-Dobe. Heh Funny how they acted like a couple!"

Naruto groaned and blushed.

_'Man…I finally got her out of my mind for a few seconds. Now that Banshee has to bring it her up again!'_

Kakashi-_'Ahhh, young love…'_

"Broody, you're up."

"Hn, My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I come from the Uchiha Clan. (Smirk)"

Sakura squealed fan girlishly. Sasuke groaned a bit.

"I don't have many likes." "Tomatoes." "Shutup...WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT…Ahem. I have many dislikes." "Woah. That's a lot buddy."

"Grr. My hobbies are training. Don-" "True Dat" "(Sigh) My goa-No. my ambition is to kill a certain man and to-"

"It's a goal, Teme. Also is that what you wanted that only women could do? 'Cause guys could do that now with a jutsu." "Ah, just shutup, Dobe." "Fine, Fine…"

Sasuke sighed in relief.

"After, I'm finished with my introduction. Hah." "Hn." "Hn. You too."

"Alright Talky Blondie, you're up." "You're not good at names, you know that? But, it does have a good sense of humor!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and just dismissed it all together, that Naruto was just weird.

Naruto took a deep breath. "My name is Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki." He said emphasizing each syllable to his name.

"My likes are obviously Ramen. My dislikes is ramen taking 3 minutes to cook. My hobbies are pranking and eating Ramen. My goal is to become one of the strongest ninja-Like Jiji."

Everyone just stared at him. Then Kakashi asked even though he already knew, "Who's Jiji, Naruto?" "He's Jiji…Oh Sorry that didn't make sense. He is the Hokage. He's old…But strong!" Kakashi nodded in understanding.

'_So, I have a Annoying Fan girl, a Gay Uchiha Avenger, and a Weird Demon Holder Prankster.'_

"Now that everyone is finished with their introductions. I'm going to have to tell you something that'll make your blood pumping." They all leaned in, getting excited.

**AND CUT! I know it's really short and I haven't written in a while. I've been very busy this month because there has been a lot of Birthday Parties I've been to, School + Studying, and My Internet has been cut off since 1-23-13. So I couldn't do anything. Plus, I wasn't in the mood and I was very emotional for the past few weeks. I finally stopped brooding like a baby and got myself back together a little bit. Also, Sasuke and Naruto will start being friends and then think eventually as each other as brothers. OH YEAH! Don't worry to Sasu Lovers it was just a little joke.**


	9. 9 Intro to Evilllll :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of these Characters… D:**

"You aren't a real team, yet. Meet me at the memorial stone at 7 at dawn tomorrow. Also, don't eat or you'll barf. JA NE!"

Kakashi RAN

_'KI from all 3 of his Future or Defiantly Failed Students combined! Weak KI from Sakura (Academy Student), Sasuke was strong as a Chuunin's KI (Impressive), and Narutos was strong as a ANBUs! (I'm going to need to tell the Hokage about this!)'_

Kakashi shunshined to the Hokage.

"What's wrong Kakashi?"

Kakashi explained the whole meeting in detail.

"Don't worry Kakashi. I'm sure he was mad like the others. You know his goal."

"Gomen Hokage, I guess I overreacted a little."

"Don't worry Kakashi, I gave you this team to update on Naruto's Seal and Sasuke's Mental Health."

Kakashi nodded. "Gomen for taking your time, Hokage. Ja ne."

* * *

Back to Naruto

* * *

The team was still together...

They smirked at each other and left to their own destinations…

Well, Sakura following Sasuke Destination.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Meeting

* * *

Team 7 meet with sly and darkness in their eyes.

"Come out, Kakashi. You wouldn't want us to wait for hours now." Naruto Evily Said

Kakashi came out shuddering from the glares that promised pain.

"Ma, Ma I just happened to get here when you looked."

"Liar. So what are the rules, Kakashi?"

"Right to the point I see." Kakashi reached for his bells…Which were not there.

He reached for his book…

"..."

_'WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY!?'_

"Yo Kakashi, you lookin' fo this?"

He slowly moved his heads towards the team with a Large KI.

Sakura fell to the ground, Sasuke was frozen, Naruto was laughing from the KI.

Naruto looked at his teammates in concern.

Naruto held the Icha Icha Book with the bells dangling in front his face, smirking.

Sakura and Sasuke got back up comforted by Naruto's Aura.

They looked at him denying that it was him helping them.

"HOW DARE YOU! GIVE ME MY BABY!"

Kakashi kneeled and pushed all of his energy into his heels, pouncing at Naruto.

Naruto smiled wildly

"Boom..."

Explosive seals activated

Kakashieyes widened, jumping away.

"BOOM!"

Kakashi was blown into a tree

"BOOM"

Kakashi was blown from behind, groaning as he slowly looked up at the team

Naruto shook his head and finger left to right to Kakashi.

"Now, now. You still hadn't told us the rules or said Begin."

Kakashi growled. He released all of his KI, which was strong as an ANBU. Naruto smirked. _'2 can play that game.'_

…

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Anbu go find the source and report back to me immediately when you find it!"

Hokage Directed

* * *

Kakashi couldn't breathe, move, or think.

He panicked, but the only thing he could do was look at the Team he was defiantly having

Naruto just stood with arms around Sakura and Sasuke, looking down at him.

They smiled and waited for the next events that waited for them.

* * *

**WOOHOOO! Sorry it couldn't be longer! But at least there's a new chapter. I won't be able to publish more stories since school is giving me more homework and more things to study than usual! Sheesh! Good thing I'm not in college because that would be overload.**


	10. 10 Team 7 Test

**Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING.**

* * *

**Warning: I suck at this **

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! I know it's been awhile (Really A long Time..I Know). I promise I'll try to get atleast 3 chapters a week this time. I can't do anything if I'm busy. But, I'll tell you guys before I'll be or afterwards**

* * *

"So Kakashi...**What are the rules?**"

Kakashi fell to his side breathing heavily.

_'WHAT'SHAPPENING!THISCAN'THAPPEN!WHATDOESTHISKIDPO SSESS!?'_

Naruto rolled his eyes taking off the KI.

"C'mon Kakashi, It's not that bad."

"POOF!"

"We felt the KI here. Do you have any idea what it came from. Also where's your Sensei?"

Naruto just pointed to Kakashi silently

The Anbu team followed the direction...

"HAHAA! WH-HAHA-WHAT HA-HA-PPENED!"

One Anbu who could actually talk through his laughs

Kakashi looked up in happiness.

Kakashi who grabbed on a ANBU's leg.

"SAVE MEEEE!"

Kakashi cried

Everyone was just laughing

"STOPP ITT! I WAS SO SCARED!"

"Haha, what made you of all people scared."

"MY STUDENTS TOOK MY BABY! THEN HE-" Kakashi shakingly pointed at Naruto"-HE BLASTED THE-HIS-HIS KI!"

The Anbu gave Naruto a thumbs up and laughed.

"So it was the little prankster that made trouble again. Haha."

The others agreed laughing, finally knowing the KI was from.

"Well good luck on the test kids."

They left in a "Poof"

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

"Hokage, the KI was from Naruto Uzumaki."

All the Anbu couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

The Hokage couldn't help but shake his head.

"Alright, go back to your jobs Haha."

The Anbu's laughed and went back to their jobs.

* * *

Team 7

* * *

Team 7 couldn't help but laugh crazily as Kakashi was hugging a tree crying.

Naruto held out the book with the bells and laughed.

"Heerre would this make you feel bbetterrrr, you little babyy."

Naruto said as if he was talking to a little kid

Kakashi glared at them

"YES! Yes it would..."

Kakashi then whispered.

"meanie"

"Haha No Kakashi don't be mean and brood. We still need to do the test."

"Hmph, the rules are to get atleast 1 bell from me and come at me with all you have...WAIT! You can't use KI Naruto."

"Wait, so does that mean SasUke-"

"HN!" Sasuke glared

"and Sakura can? Also, don't you dare Hn at me again SasUke our I'll actually make you Gay by making you read novels."

Sasuke slowly looked at Naruto glaring, Naruto Smirked.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke in pity

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT DOBE!" Sakura Screeched

"Could you be any louder, BANSHEE!?"

Sakura glared at him and threw a punch at his head

Naruto rolled his eyes while he moved his head to the right.

"When can we begin Kakashi?"

"Err...NOW!"

Kakashi felt where they were finding 2 of them.

_'Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke concealing his chakra. I wonder who will take me on first'_

Kakashi made two clones to go after Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi took out his book and op-"(SLASH)"

Kakashi looked up quickly as a Kunai slashed through his book

"POOF! POOF!"

"**YOU'LL TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, KAKASHI!**"

Narutos voice came in all directions

Kakashi glanced in all, slightly in fear.

"I SAID DON'T USE KI!"

"I didn't" Naruto's breath breathed on Kakashi's neck behind him.

Kakashi slashed his Kunai behind him

Naruto dodged, kicking Kakashi in the process

Kakashi grabbed his leg, punching Naruto towards his face

Naruto moved his face, twisting his body kicking Kakashi off of him.

Kakashi glared at him with all his KI he could muster

As pages fell to the ground as Kakashi revealed his sharingan

"You will pay, Naruto."

Naruto smirked but seemed to look behind him.

Strings tightened around Kakashi so quick before he could react.

As Sakura Held her Kunai at his neck.

"How does it feel to know a shadow clone got the bells from you."

Kakashi's eyes widened as the solid figure of Naruto, poofed.

_'How did I not notice? My sharingan would've seen through it'_

Sasuke came out from behind and Sakura held the kunai down.

Kakashi snapped the strings.

"Well you'll have to put me back in the academy."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in surprise as Naruto gave them both bells.

They knew about his goal

The only thing the remembered was them going in hiding then

The next second Naruto told them the plan with a shadow clone with both of them while he distracted Kakashi.

"When did you guys get the bells."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke then answered.

"We didn't know"

They all looked at Naruto who wasn't even listening,

but brooding about being nice and how he'll have to deal with the stupid teachers again.

"...Naruto."

Sasuke and Sakura were kind of sad thinking Naruto wasn't able to be in the team...

"Man they don't even teach me all they do is kick me out an-"

"Naruto" Kakashi said smiling

"d tell me how I'm a D-"

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi yelled before Sasuke and Sakura could know about Naruto's Tenant.

Naruto looked up surprised.

"Whaaa?"

"Come over, brat."

Naruto walked over to the team.

"Look I have to tell you that you-"

"(GLARE)" That came from Sasuke and Sakura

"That the whole team passed (Gulp)"

They all gaped while Kakashi laughed.

"Wha?" Sakura

"How?" Sasuke

"Huh?" Naruto

Team 7 said

"It was all about teamwork. Well, you guys did it. I was just wondering how you guys knew."

"...We didn't know that either"

Sakura nodded agreeing.

They looked at Naruto

"What?"

"Did you know?"

"No, but it felt right. I mean we were announced as teammates.

So I felt like I needed to act like one.

Plus, how can I bring down you by myself?"

Kakashi smiled. "Well just remember...

In the Ninja World, those who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!"

Everyone bonded for a moment.

Kakashi covered his eyes with his headband.

Sasuke looked up, noticing the movement, at Kakashi for power and anger from just noticing the sharingan

"HOW DO YOU HAVE SHARINGAN?! TEACH ME!"

"That's his business and he'll probably tell us when he's ready, Sasuke, So shut it."

Naruto said after seeing pain in Kakashi's eyes.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi again seeing what Naruto meant and nodded.

"Hn, Fine."

Naruto slowly let KI come out.

"What did I just hear, Sasuke."

"NOTHING DOBE! HN!"

_'CRAP!'_

Naruto laughed seeing Sasuke Twitching like crazily.

"WOOHOO! WE'RE ACTUALLY TEAM 7!"

Naruto yelled in happiness, he couldn't hold back.

Team 7 smiled at eachother.

"Follow me."

Kakashi instructed

Kakashi stood infront of a stone.

"Here are the names of the heroes carved into this stone that died for Konoha. I'm sure one day you're names will be carved here."

Naruto looked at it.

"One Day, my name will be carved in it for sure. I'll protect Konoha even if it costs my life."

They looked at him of surprise. Kakashi was proud.

"I'm sure you will be. Now you guys go home and celebrate."

Kakashi smiled and shunshined...

to the bookstore...

* * *

**I'm making another one right now. It'll probably be up tomorrow night...Well right now it's 12:44 AM. So technically Tonight.**

**I can't do it tomorrow/Today Afternoon since I'm going with my Mom to her doctors appointment. We're leaving at 9 and it takes 2 hours to get there, Almost a hour to be there (Waiting and Doing), Then around half a hour to eat, Few minutes to get gas, half an hour to get Supplies for her Job, Half a hour to get Food for home, then going back for 2 hours. Soo, yeah ALMOST 7 hours Lol. Don't forget I'll refresh myself + I'll have to write for about a hour. I'LL TRY MY BEST THOUGH!**


	11. 11 Mood Swings :'(

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime or anything related. It all belongs to…I forgot the author's name that made Naruto the Anime Lol.**

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

Naruto opened his door, closing it behind him with his foot swiftly. He took off his shirt slowly, tired and sore from the test.

He dropped his shirt on the ground, taking off his shoes at the entrance to his apartment.

He yawned and dragged his body to the kitchen, taking out milk and ramen.

Seeing a note to meet the team at the memorial stone at 7

Waiting for the water to boil, he kicked off his shorts. He laid his head down for 3 minutes, waiting.

He ate and drank from the milk jug, he then went to his room.

"POOF!"

"Naruto Uzu-"

"(Thump!)(Rustle)"

The Anbu jumped in surprised, finding the little blonde full of energy looking up at her in annoyance in a cocoon of his blanket.

"Whhaatt?"

He asked tiredly

"Hokage wants you to see him, to aid him in a Council meeting."

Naruto groaned, rolling out of the cocoon and threw the blanket off of him.

He then stuck his hands out as if waiting for a hug.

The Anbu stood there confused.

Naruto started whining, "Are you going to take me there or whattt?~"

The Anbu then blushed realizing his muscles, abs, and he was only wearing his boxers and his necklace.

Naruto looked up at her tiredly and scowled.

"Well are you?"

He said deep, huskily from being tired as hell and wanted to get this over with.

'_GOD That was the most sexiest thing I've ever saw_

_and heard.'_

Naruto opened his arms wider.

"C'mon, Beauty do you want to do it here and now before you get **punished by H-**"

She quickly pounced him, touching his abs and inhaling his scent.

Naruto was too tired to realize what was happening and circled his arm around her waist.

"Well, **take me**."

"Hell Yeah I will."

As she felt him up, distracted.

Naruto looked down at her face confused.

"Aren't you going to take me to Old Man."

"Whaa?"

Naruto then rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Where's the Hokage?"

"In the Council Room, Whyyy?"

'_What's wrong with this Beauty? She's acting so weird. Ooo~ She can teach me how to Shunshin. Since she isn't taking me there, I'll do it!'_

"How can you Shunshin?"

She then went up to his ear and whispered it to him lustly.

Naruto stiffened.

* * *

Council Room

* * *

Whispers erupted among civilians in the room as they waited for The Demon.

As the Councilors and Hokage wondered where Naruto aka Weapon aka Demon was.

Everyone was wondering where he could be and why it took so long.

"POOF!"

There it was…The Answer.

"GET OFF OF ME WOMAN!"

"YADAAA!"

Naruto was standing in the middle of the room trying to get the Anbu off of him desperately

"Niki!"

Niki froze and slowly turned around.

"Y-Yes Hokage."

"(Sigh) Leave the poor boy alone."

Niki blushed and shunshined to where other Anbu were.

Everyone looked at the boy…

Many blushed, while the Men were amazed how open he was.

Others were Angry or Jealous.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face or what?!"

Niki laughed while blushing.

"Just look at yourself handsome."

Naruto looked down only to realize he was only in his boxers…

In front of the whole Konoha

While this was recorded Live on Tv

While he stood in the middle of the whole room

Naruto blushed like crazily.

"Well, Ahem, I'm just really comfortable in these B-boxers that's all."

As he just leaned his head back a little and gave the Hokage the look

Just-Get-This-Over-With-Please

Hokage patted a seat next to him.

Naruto sat down and finally got his blushing under control.

"Alright, Let's get started on why, Uzu-"

"(YAWN)"

"(GLARE)"

Naruto whimpered and gave the Hokage the puppy eyes like a stray dog in the rain asking to be loved.

Hokage sighed and nodded his head.

While, many women awed and wanted to hug him to death.

Naruto smiled widely.

"Thx Old Man, I was about to go to sleep when Niki came here. It took me awhile to Shunshin here. I had to ask her how to shunshin. Haha"

"Wait, you mean you never shunshined before and was able to do it the first try?"

"Yeah, Niki gave a…Very Detailed way on how to do it…."

Naruto blushed rivaling a tomato

Hokage raised his eyebrow.

While Shika and his son, Shikamaru, putting the pieces together, and Inori, looking into Nibi's Memory, laughed crazily.

Making everyone wondering,_ 'I don't get it? What happened?'_

Nibi blushed remembering what happened.

"(Growl) Shush it."

Naruto said

"Kyahh~"

"When are we going to start Jiji"

"Until I find out what Shika and Inori are laughing about."

"(Whine) Fine"

"Explain please."

"Haha-Hokage How can you not know?"

Shika Laughed

" Well Hokage,…"

Inori then explained each event in detail, making Naruto and Niki blush like crazy and everyone laugh like crazy with some other little emotions.

Ino looked at Niki in jealousy and huffed.

Naruto shunshined there noticing her discomfort.

"What's wrong, Hime?"

Naruto said knowing that she was happy when he called her that.

She blushed while the laughing stopped and everyone watched.

Inori waited patiently trying to find out why Naruto said that.

"N-nothing Naruto."

Naruto held her face and smirked.

"C'mon your face is all red. What is it?"

Ino's just got more red and fainted.

All rookie 9 had the same thoughts, _'Reminds me of Hinata.'_

"…"

The civilians couldn't take it anymore.

To see the demon slowly take their Hokage and Bloodlines away from them.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH OUR BLOODLINE!"

He ran towards Naruto and punched him in the face.

Naruto fell to the floor, he wouldn't fight back. He couldn't

All of the civilians ran towards Naruto, kicking, punching, hitting.

Naruto stayed still, numb, eyes with no emotion and took it all in.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Naruto brung his head down, his heart tightened, tears threatened to fall, as they yelled.

"KILL HIM! EXECUTE HIM!"

Naruto stood up and breathed slowly, inhaling and exhaling

Calming his anger and pain from rising.

"KILL HIM NOW BEFORE HE ATTACKS!"

"SILENCE!"

Hokage ordered angrily

"Anbu KIL-"

"Don't. Just get them back to the stands."

Hokage couldn't hold back anymore for Naruto.

"NO! They need to know what they did. Anbu bring all civilians to Anko. Tell her it's a gift from Naruto and Me."

"Wait-."

Naruto got up quickly

"No.."

They were already gone.

The weight on his shoulders, felt like the world was going to collapse on him.

Naruto fell to the ground shaking.

"No. No please Jiji!"

Naruto sobbed.

"They're going to come back for me. I know it. I know they will, PLEASE JIJI! Bring them back, I don't want to go through it again…"

Hokage froze remembering the horrid memory of what they did to him last time.

* * *

FlashBack

* * *

"BRING THEM ALL TO HIM!"

Naruto felt safe, only just a little.

As Sky fell into darkness, the only light was seen were street lights.

As Naruto walked through the park, clothes torn from days before, he sat on the bench looking up and thinking...Why Me?

"(CRACK!)"

"AHHHHH!"

Naruto cried in pain

"This is what you deserve! YOU KILLED MY WIFE! NOW YOU BRUNG MY SON TO HIS DEATH!"

The man took out a knife.

"You will die today Demon! I'll bring justice to all Konoha!"

Naruto froze and tears rolled down his face.

"DIEEE!"

He thrusted the knife into his chest.

"NO YOU'LL HAVE WORSE THAN THIS!"

"GAHH! P-plea-"

"SHUT UP!"

Slitting his throat

"YOU WILL DIEE! (SLASH) DIE! (STAB)"

"You are worthless piece of shit!"

His final swing was his head…

Blood dripped onto Naruto's face.

The man looked at him in malice.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly

Red eyes shown through his bangs

Naruto's hand tightened around the man's wrist

Throwing him into a tree

He got up slowly as red chakra swirled around him

Healing all of his wounds 10 times faster

"P-please don-"

"**Oh what did you say? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"**

Naruto picked the man up by his neck.

"S-sto-"

"**You didn't stop for me. Now let's see how many bones a human has."**

Naruto took the guys throat into his grip.

"**(CRACK) That's one."**

"NARUTO!"

Naruto threw the guy at the direction of the voice.

"**Yess. Old Man"**

It was released and he knew it.

Kyuubi's Chakra

"I need you to calm down before you hurt innocent civilians."

Naruto looked at him in annoyance, taking a 3 foot Wide tree from the ground.

Throwing it at him

Hokage shunshined with the man farther from Naruto

"**INNOCENT? TRYING TO KILL ME AND BLAMING ME FOR WHAT I'VE NEVER DONE! THOSE CIVILIANS? **

**HE SLIT MY THROAT, STABBED ME IN THE HEART AND SLASHED MY CHEST. ALMOST EVERY SINGLE DAY THIS HAPPENS TO ME. **

**I THINK THIS WOULD BE CALLED SELF-DEFENSE. **

**SO I don't fucking die Hokage. **

**BUT THEY CAN ATTACK ME AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO DEFEND MYSELF?"**

"Yes, Anbu take this demon to the cell and put on chakra draining cuffs on him."

Naruto looked at him feeling betrayed, he calmed down knowing it was no use and stayed still,

when Anbu roughly forced him to the ground and made the cuffs extra tight making his wrist bleed.

Naruto's blue eyes glanced at The Hokage, before they took him to the cell, in betray.

The Hokage stared at him coldly, knowing it was what he had to do.

Naruto was brung in the cell

They whipped his back infront of all Konoha.

Gave him no food or Water

Guards attacked him whenever they got the chance

Beating him with their weapons

Was taunted, mocked and attacked by every civilian

No one did anything about it

They just watched and enjoyed

He stared at each one of them

empty of emotions and stood there in the same position, taking it

1 month of this everyday

Finally The Hokage told them to let go of Naruto

It took 3 months for Naruto to forgive Him

* * *

FlashBack End

* * *

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hokage took Naruto in a hug and repeatedly apologize.

Naruto nodded

"I can take care of myself now Jiji

I can handle it.

This is my problem

Whether I kill them or not

Whether I control my feelings or not

It's my choice

I Know What's Right

So take them out"

Hokage nodded sadly and ordered.

Naruto ran into the woods

**ALRIGHTY! WOOHOOO! I'LL TRY TO GET ONE ON TOMMORROW! XD**


	12. Time to Change

**Disclaimer: I TOLD YOU ALREADY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY LINE. D:**

** Just Gone to Water Country, WOOHOOO! **

**Of course it wasn't as fun as roller coasters & Water Park together (Busch Gardens, Kings Dominion, 6 Flags, and So Forth). **

**Water Country Is Just Obviously a Water Park. It's fun, but you just need that Roller Coaster In between, before and After. **

**Haha Even Vanish Point couldn't beat it, It was fun though. **

**(Would've been more fun to go on a roller coaster afterwards to dry off, with excitement ;])**

**It's been a while since I've been there. (Like since I was 4 or 5. Lol) Until now obviously :P**

**Death Forest**

Stars slowly came

As a blonde boy ran past the trees, anger boiling into him.

He halted sliding through the dirt.

He punched the tree from his right

Facing it, as he constantly punching it between words of sorrow

"(Punch) What did I do? (KICK) WHAT DID I DO?! (Sob) What did I do to deserve this…Tell me please…Anyone…"

He slid to the ground closing his eyes, laying his head against the wounded tree.

"(Sigh) I need to calm down.

I should be used to this. I'll gain their trust one day.

If I'm mad and lash out…It'll make it worse.

I'm a ninja of Konoha and if they can't trust me…

I'll have to protect and fight for them till they do.

(Sob) I just want to be loved…"

Naruto looked up at the starry sky

"Can't I just be loved? To be accepted?..."

**_"Don't forget that the Clan and I are here Kit…We're here for you."_**

_"Sorry, I was in the moment. _

_I'm lucky to have THE Kyuubi No Yoko to actually train me and be able to be comrades with his Kits._

_You've helped me to become stronger and happier_

_You're like a Big Brother to me."_

**_"Don't get all mushy now. _**

**_But, I need to talk to you later tonight. Go ahead and do your stuff, _**

**_….Little Brother"_**

Naruto smiled and exhaled slowly.

He walked through the woods…thinking of himself

Realizing how weak he was.

How he depended too much on things.

He needed to grow up…

To be strong for others, while they were masked by their emotions

While they couldn't move on,

Be stronger from it.

Naruto knew he had to stop wasting time

moping about something not important,

He could be doing other stuff to help his people.

He knew that today was the day…

Today he was going to stop acting,

Stop making excuses,

To stop being weak.

He knew tonight he had a lot to talk about with Kuruma,

He was sure that he did too.

_"Tonight's going to be a long one…"_

**ANDDD DONE! **

**I know it was short. I want it to be. **

**I read my chapters to see how I would feel If I was a reader. **

**The story doesn't bring you through the adventure of Naruto's life. It was just humor and it didn't feel right. **

**Now it was time to take things seriously and let you guys feel Naruto's development, starting right now.**

**There was so many things that I knew I had to fix. Because I used to read a lot of Fanfics and what I liked from them and what I didn't, what made me turned on or turned me off that made me ex out the the story before it finished.**

**But, I hope for the rest of the chapters I'll be able to accomplish this. Hopefully to also edit the other last chapters from the beginning to the end of the story.**


	13. Suggestions (Not Chappie)

**IT'S NOT A CHAPTER!**

**DON'T EX OUT YET!**

**I just want to give you guys a story I have loved for like 3 years. **

**It's called "A Call For Power" by ethyl**

**I never got tired of reading it.**

**I'll be putting up another chapter in a few days! ;)**

**Also, you should listen to..  
"I'll Surely Die" By The Rubens (3:46)**

**"In My Mind (Axwell Mix)" By Ivan Gough and Feenixpawl (6:41)**

**"Dropped" By Phantom Planet (3:28)**

**"The One" By The Slaughterhouse (3:40)**

**"Crystallize" "Elements" By Lindsey Stirling**

**"Lux Aeterna" By Clint Mansell (6:31)**

**"Thumbs Up (For Rock N' Roll)" By Kill The Noise & Feed Me (3:56) -Found this from watching Cryaotic xD**

**There others but that'll be too much. Hehe :]**


	14. TEAMM! TEAMM!

**Ladies and (Maybe not a lot) Gents, I (Kitsune3904, who is also Mystic3904, InMyMind3904, in DDT) Do Not Own Naruto, or the Characters. Including, DDTank of all versions. I However Own this storyline.**

**Now proceed.**

Slowly walking out of the forest, he noticed a fire. Running towards it, sweat came down his forehead, realizing where it was

"SHIT! KAGE NO BUNSHIN!" "POOF!" "YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT TO DO! GO! ALSO GET MY GUITAR!"

Clones ran into the fire not caring if they've got hurt. One by one they came out with civilians crying.

Naruto looked around trying to find out where anbu was.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS WHEN THE CIVILIANS NEED YOU! YOU BASTARDS!"

All the Clones disappeared after getting the civilians in the hospital. A clone gave Naruto his Guitar which was protected by the now burnt case.

Naruto sat down on the bench, wrapping the guitar around him, watching the fire burn his home. His only house he grown used to.

"WAHHHHH! WAHH!" A women came running towards him. "MY LITTLE BOY! NOOO! GET HIM PLEASE!" Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto ran through the fire, "WHERE ARE YOU?" "HELP HELP!" Naruto ran towards the direction of the voice. Flames busted around him, burning his arms and legs. Naruto quickly kicked the door through the fire.

Seeing a little boy crying and gasping for air. Naruto ran towards the boy, picking him up in his arms. Running into a window backwards, glass busted everywhere cutting Naruto. The woman ran towards them picking up the little boy in her arms, crying in joy. Naruto groaned in pain, losing his vision. The woman knew who he was.

She quietly thanked him, while anbu came towards the apartment. "He saved so many lives today, please heal him. Please. He saved my little boy. HELP HIM!"

The anbu calmed the woman and took Naruto to the hospital, reassuring her he'll be fine. The woman nodded, as an anbu took her son and her to the hospital.

**Next Day**

"AGHHH! AM I HEAVEN WHAT'S WITH ALL THE WHITE! Ohh nevermind I realize this smell. Ughh!" Naruto saw his body covered in bandages, he moved his leg off the bed. "Gahh, this hurts like hell! I feel like a zombie trying to get up after it's legs were cut off, saying 'feed mee, feed, mee!'" Naruto laughed.

"-_- Gosh I'm hungry, SHIT! I Gotta go to team meeting! GOSH IT'S 8!" Naruto threw himself off the bed , violently slamming the window open. Grabbing his guitar onto his shoulder.

"Now how are yo-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" "I HAVE TO GO TO TEAM MEETING!" Naruto ripped his hospital gown off and throwing it at the doctor. "WAIT YOUR NOT IN A GOO-" "TEAM MEETING HERE I COOOME!" Naruto jumped out the window like a mad man, yelling.

"I'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATE!** I AM LATEE!**" "**SHUT UP LITTLE BROTHER I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" **"I'M LAATEEE!"

Naruto sweated like crazy as he made it to the meeting spot. He saw Sasuke brooding and Sakura talking like crazy about how they should be together.

Naruto laughed at tem getting their attention.

"…" "NA-RU-TTOO! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Sakura threw her fist back, hitting Naruto in the face. Naruto grabbed her wrist and looked at her with his eyebrow up.

"Now, Now Banshee. You don't want to do that with SasUke now do you? I could easily Kawarimi no Jutsu with Uke." Sakura's eyes widen and quickly snatched her hand back.

"So where's Sensei?" "Not here yet, Dobe." "Okay then, Teme. ;)" "O.o" "XD" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back to brooding. Naruto chuckled, knowing he was going to love being in this team.

**1 Hour Later**

"MANNN! (Yawn) I could've been sleeping for an hour! When is he going to get here!" "Shut Up Naruto!" "Whaaat? I'm bored!"

Naruto was sitting on the ground laying against the wood. "POOF!" "FINALLY!" "YOU'RE LATE!" "(GLARE) HN!" "Hey, Calm Down. I was just on the road of life."

"…." "LIAR!" "Hn." "Mah, Mah. We're going to have missions now, since we're a team. Let's go."

"YOSHAA!" '_Gosh, that was loud, guess bad habits die hard like they said, or that's just who I am. O.O'_

"(Frown)" _'Atleast Sasuke will be there.' _"Hn. (Smirk)"

**Hokage Tower**

"Knock, Knock" "Come on in." "Hokage we will be-"

"NARUTO! I'm proud of you. You saved about almost 200 people last night. Why are you out of the hospital? I heard that your condition was horrible."

"Well, you know me, Old Man, nothing stops me. Plus, I had nurses that healed me with their green chakra thingy ding. Fast."

His team was confused of what they were talking about. While the Hokage was amazed that Naruto just brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"That's good. Do you need to borrow clothes, I mean you're only in boxers and the rest were burned down in your apartment." "….I HAVE NO CLOTHES ON! Well, actually I have bandages on. Will that be okay?" "Naruto I told you this a while ago! NO BANDAGES WILL NOT BE OKAY!" Sakura yelled.

"You did? Also, what makes bandages not okay?" "-_-"

"Erm, yeah can I borrow a pair?" Hokage called in an assistant, telling her to buy Naruto a pair of clothes really quick, glaring at her saying they better look good. The assistant looked at Naruto quickly to see his size and ran out, yelling. "HAI, HOKAGE!"

"So, what D-Rank Mission would you guys want? There's-" Team 7 looked up in excitement. "Catching Tora-" "(GASP) WE GET TO CAPTURE A BAD GUY!" "(Glare) It's actually a cat." "Erm…Oh, Go on." "Picking up trash." "Say wha?" "Helping with groceries" "HUH?" "Raking the Leaves" "(Whine) We're doing other people's chores!"

"Fix the Electricity in the Guard Tower." "Okayy lets do that one Sensei. It actually sounds better." "We'll take it Hokage. I agree with Naruto."

"Hokage, here's the clothes." The assistant handed the clothes to Hokage. Hokage nodded, dismissing her. "Thank you.""Here we go, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and changed into the clothes. Wearing adjustable black anbu pants (With the Bandages and Everthing), a very big loose blue tank top (Showing the top of his chest from its looseness), a black cotton armband with a fox design, and blue sandals.

"Well, the assistant has the type of fashion I like." Naruto smiled. The Hokage nodded, telling Naruto he liked it. "Oh, what should I do with my guitar, Old Man? It's just the case that's burnt." "Just give it to me, I'll have it fixed." "Thanks, Gramps." Hokage just shook his head chuckling.

"Alright, Team 7 lets go to our first D-Rank Mission!" Kakashi said while reading. "You know you should really stop reading smut, or the girls will get you." Kakashi was horrified, remembering what they did to his books. He quickly hid it in his pocket. "Ahem, just follow me."

Team 7 followed to their first mission together.

**Yeah, it was time to finally get the team started. I KNOWWW IT TOOOK SO LOONGG! Kay, Bye.**


	15. Deeper Bonding, But not that Deep

**WASSSUUPPPP! Alright, alright, Alrrriiiggghhttt! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE CHARACTERS AND SO FORTH. Ahehem…Let's get started, Neh?**

**Also, don't worry this is not going to be a Narusasu Story.**

**East North Side of Konoha**

**First Mission**

"SENSEI, how many more minutes is this going to take?! The mud is ruining my dress! IT'S HOT OUT HERE! PLUS, SASUKE WON'T GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

"(Blackout)"

'_What happened? Oh we're still here walking, guess I just blinked'_

"Mah, Mah. We're here already. Also, having a relationship in the team would mess up it. If you were to pick between Naruto or Sasuke to save to have the other sacrifice, Who would you save?"

"SASUKE!"

"See, what I mean?"

"Neh, Lazy-Perv, Either way they would kill all of us. Think about. Would they really ask that? They would probably have a bonus of having a tripled sacrifice. By the way, I'm sure they would rather have Sakura as a Slave, Cause she's a girl. Plus, it'll be weird if Sakura wasn't captured, but Sasuke was. Anyway she would have to try to get us both. We have to work as a team. I'm sure SasUke and I could handle that, I don't know about Pink-Banshee Though. If it was too late, than she'll have to go and report, right?"

"…"

"…"

"Naruto, from what I read from your portfolio. You were a dead last weren't you?"

"Hai, Datebayo…"

"From what I see from your teammates I'm guessing you weren't really smart. So how did you come up with that?"

"HAHAHA! IT'S COMMON SENSE! PLUS, WE'LL BE REALLY LUCKY IF THEY REALLY ASKED THAT~! Come On! I was Dead last in Smartness. Not in Combat. So, don't make them the same."

"Alright, Sasuke calm down. Sakura close your mouth before flies fly in your mouth. Our mission is to repair the Electricity. First thing we need to do is find the main part of the problem and where it is. Of course we can't find out if we don't see it ourselves. So, you guys go ahead and do your thing."

"-_-" "What sensei? Aren't you supposed to help us?" "…"

"D-Ranks were made for team work, Get it now?"

"Yeah, I know, I know." "I DON'T GET IT SENSEI!" "We have to work together to do this, Haruno."

"Ohh okay. What do we do?"

Naruto face planted. "You know banshee. Sometimes I wonder if you were really one of the smartest girls in my class." "BAKA! I Bet you don't know what to do either, DOBE!"

"Really? Dobe? That's all you got? C'mon we're a team now. Our mission was to repair the electricity. We're going to need to find the main control. Fix the wires or whatever that's wrong with it. Sakura you're the one who needs to make the calls. SasUke and Dobe, as you call it, we are going to do the work. Will that work out with you guys?" "I agree with, Naruto-Seme, Haruno." "…." Naruto walked towards Sasuke wrapping his arms around him. As, Sasuke snuggled into Naruto. "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE, BAKA!" "**Sasuke's MINE! Haruno, He belongs to me!" **Naruto said possessively. "NOO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" "Naruutoo-sammaaa, I long for you. I NEED you." Naruto lowered his head to Sasuke's. As they slowly leaned into eachother….Almost Kissing, Getting Closer and Closer and CL-"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"(Blink)"

A Totally different landscape was shown to Sakura as she looked around. "WHERE AM I?!"

"Well, I just did a favor for everyone and made Sasuke bring you into a Genjutsu. While, Pervy-Sensei, carried you. Though I'm wondering what he showed you. HE DIDN'T SHOW YOU HIM MARRYING INO DID HE!? TEEMMEEE!"

"No, he didn't (Sob) I WISH HE DID! WAAAHHH WAHHHH WAAHHH!" Naruto twitched and was relieved but was totally annoyed by Sakura's Loud Crying.

"Oi, Sasuke! C'mere." "Hn" Sasuke came closer to Naruto. "WA-No." Naruto's face got closer to Sasuke's. "NONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto's lips got closer to Sasuke's ear. "OH! PH-" Sasuke blushed. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Usuratonkachi!" "NARUTO BACK AWAY FROM SASUKE!"

"WOAH! What's the problem? Nothing wrong with a guy asking a question! Wait, why are you blushing SasUke?" "You shouldn't call me that, for Haruno's sake." "Why? SasuUke, SasUke, SasUke!" "SHUT UP NARUTO! WWAAAAHH WAAAH! WHY YOU! YOU STOLE HIS FIRST KISS NOW HIM!"

"WAIT WAT? What do you mean him? Wait a sec, you didn't show us kissing each other again, did you SasUke?" "(Blush) I only did it so Sakura would back off and stop being fangirlish if she thought I was g-gay. You were the one first one I saw." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto quickly took Sasuke and ran farther to the Building, away from Sakura and Kakashi. "Ohhh, if you want her to start being more useful, tell her you only like Strong and Developed Girls. You know Older Kunoichi. (-Guessing) So she would try to get stronger. "

"True, I wouldn't want weaklings in my team, or saving her a million times because she couldn't do it. Thanks, Naruto." "Ay, No problems. Thanks for calling me my name, Sasuke."

"Still doesn't change anything." "NOOO, It changes things, Sasuke. Oh they're here! PERRRVVVYYY-SENSEEII! HUUURRYYY UUPPP! Also, please don't use me in a genjutsu against girls. OH M G THEY'LL KILL ME! DON'T USE IT! DOOON'T UUSSEE IT!" "I WON'T! HNN!"

"Ya know, if you keep doing that, you keep sounding more gay. It msounds like you're moaning. GROSS! MAN!" "Naruto, Shut it." "Alright Team 7, Do your thing." "(Twitch)" "(Twitch)" "What's wrong Sasuke and Banshee?" "Nothing. Hn" "(Sob)"

"O.o Okay, how about Sakura makes the calls, Sasuke and Dobe, as you like to call it, we're going to do the work." "(Twitch)" "(Sob)" "Hey are guys okay? What's wrong guys?" Sakura sobbed and weeped, not answering, Sasuke stood there twitchng. "OOOOHHHKay then, let's get started. Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" "Poof!" "Let's go guys! C'mon let's get this over with Sasuke and PINK-BANSHHEEE!" Sakura's headyanked her head up so fast you thought it would break. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, NA-RU-TO!" "I SAIDDDD-" "Naruto and Haruno, just focus on the mission!" "I AMMMM!"

The team quickly found the Mother Board and saw wires unconnected. Sakura was too tired to say anything and was covered in sweat. Sasuke took the job and instructed where each wire connected to, to Naruto as he reconnected the wires. Naruto flipped the switch as the machine was back to life.

"WOOHOO! AFTER MORE MISSIONS WE'RE CELEBRATING AT SASUKE'S HOUSE!" Naruto yelled as they ran to Kakashi, who Shunshined back to his spot. The Hokage congratulated each time as they did more and more missions.

Afterwards, Sakura said it should be a sleepover. Sasuke gave them permission. As they quickly meet up at his house. They all fought, but had a good time. Sasuke told Sakura what Naruto had told him to say. She quickly had a new determination in her eyes as she yelled, "SHANNAYARO! I'LL BE MORE DEVELOPED DON'T WORRY SASUKE!" Sasuke's eyes widened as she only heard the Development part and was horrified. They all fell to sleep, as Naruto stayed awake smiling. _'Yeah, I knew I was going to love this team.'_

**Haven't Done this in awhile but….**

**Next Chapter: INO'S JEALOUSY, HURT AND MADNESS EXPLODES!**


End file.
